Unexpected
by OliviaLane02
Summary: When Katara ends up in a situation that she didn't want to be in again with Prince Zuko,being held as bait for the avatar. Zuko thinking he finally has the perfect plan to capture Aang only to be rather upset to be left with Katara for far more time than he ever anticipated. Unexpected feelings start to arise that both fight neither wanting to give an inch to the...enemy? (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unexpected

Oh, you have to be kidding me! How could I be so stupid to get captured yet again? I feel like I could face palm myself in the same manner Sokka is so fond of doing. I lay fuming on the hard cot in the swaying dark metal cell. This is disastrous, I thought thinking of how fell into this situation…

_"__Wakey, wakey Katara!" Sokka gave my shoulder a light shake, rousing me from slumber. Still a little groggy it took me a minute to realize we had stopped flying and had come to settle in a meadow of lush green grass, with tall pines acting as almost a fence around the area. It was pretty, serene even._

_Letting out a gusty sigh I stood twisting my back from side to side to relieve the stiffness; hearing and feeling a satisfying crack. I slid down Appa's tail to the ground, not really feeling like jumping so soon after waking. To my surprise, I noticed the bed rolls already arranged around the wood that would be our fire tonight. They had even set up the cooking crane complete with the heavy iron pot hanging over the unlit logs. _

_"__Why didn't you wake me up to help?" I asked feeling guilty, I always made sure we split the chores equally in our little group. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. _

_"__You were really tired," I opened my mouth to dispute his statement, but he wagged his finger at me. "Don't even try to deny it, Katara. I mean c'mon you never take naps!" His face set in an unusually serious expression, a vast contrast to his joking and laughing. He was right though I was tired. The persistent prince had been on our trail all week. It had been absolutely exhausting unpacking camp late into the night, then I would wake up ridiculously early to cook breakfast before we were on the run again. Then this flippant thing happened, two days ago the smoke from his ship, that always seemed to loom behind us, vanished. Of course, Aang and Sokka were relieved in thinking that we gave Zuko the runaround. But, I unlike my companions, couldn't shake the feeling that we hadn't lost him, not really. I knew the prince was smart and unfortunately for us stubborn and resourceful. While Sokka and Aang slept soundly, I on the other hand watched and listened for the slightest of noises in the dark blanket of the night. Sleep became a lesser priority._

_Sokka's voice brought me out of thought, "Aang went into town for supplies, I'm going to help him. Do you mind gathering some berries?" _

_I pushed up the sleeves of my tunic, nervously. "Is it a good idea for us to split up?" _

_Sokka snorted, "we haven't seen prince hot head in almost three days. We've lost him." He said with winning a smile, "besides we traveled further inland than before and if he does happen to show up I've got something for him." He wildly waved his boomerang in what I suppose he thought was a threating manner. "Katara, you worry too much!" He chuckled, disappearing into the woods on the left of the meadow. _

_I was a little miffed that they both thought that it was safe. Am I the only one seeing the possible danger? You would think Aang would be more cautious, after all, he is the one Zuko is out to capture. But no, he didn't even wait on Sokka! Shaking my head, I climbed up into the spacious saddle to retrieve my woven basket. I took a moment to lightly pat the enormous shaggy bison, who was getting a well-earned sleep. Poor thing. With basket in hand, I set off toward the right side of the meadow._

_It was peaceful. The setting sun filtering through the greenery of the trees, bathing the woods in a beautiful golden light, the birds singing a song only they know. I enjoyed the quiet for I knew that it would be over soon. I love Sokka and Aang, but I often feel like the mother. I couldn't complain the role of caretaker just naturally came to me, having helped my Gran-Gran take care of Dad and Sokka after the sudden death of our Mother. So, I ignored all the silliness in understanding that Aang is only twelve. Still a kid with the huge responsibility of being the avatar, I always tried to encourage him to let loose and act his age to be free of the burden if only for a short while. And Sokka, well he has always acted a tad goofy._

_I finally spotted some bushes in the distance; too far for me to tell yet if berries were indeed on them. My steps increased from a leisurely pace to a jog, only for my hopes to be dashed at the sight of tiny poisonous red berries. Disappointed, I decided to continue on, maybe I would come across something edible. After a while I could feel myself becoming lost in the thickness of the woods, everything looked the same. That's when I heard the unmistakable sound of watery waves and the call of seagulls in the distance._

_ "__Oh no," I whispered, dismayed, I had gone too far! _

_At last, there was a break in the endlessness of trees to reveal a quaint seaside village laying amongst the late summer green grass, setting high on a rocky hill. I stood staring hesitantly up at the hill, debating what to do. I was sure their market had fruit, but we are low on funds. Hence the reason for gathering berries. I looked over my shoulder at the fruitless woods and straightened my back, with purposeful steps I began the trek up to the village, ignoring the voice that was screaming this is a bad idea. Halfway there I caught a clear view of the docks, I scanned each vessel with a careful eye. I blew out a sigh of relief, he isn't here. Sokka was right I do worry too much. _

_By the time I made it to the market the salty incensed wind was blowing fiercely, the clouds had darkened to a foreboding gray and black as the sun sank lower in the sky. It was almost like a warning that I shouldn't have come. Despite my little pep talk, I could feel anxiety creeping in, tension stiffening my muscles. There wasn't a lot of people on the streets and truthfully I would have felt better with a crowd. Calmly, I walked to the fruit stand and began to fill my basket, picking out the best of the selection, very aware of the lanky, gray-haired man, who worked the stall, quietly watching me. Well, this little bit will at least last a few days. It will have to; I don't know how we are going to acquire more money._

_"__Wow! Water tribe money; I haven't seen this in a while!" The man spoke for the first time in a booming voice when I handed him my money._

_Out of habit my eyes darted around the market, searching for a splash of red-colored clothing, but saw nothing, save for a few men laundering about in harmless colors of dark green and brown. "Is that alright?" Keep calm, I kept repeating to myself, everything is fine. _

_"__Of course, after all, money is money. It's all the same to me!" he said loudly yet again. Was the poor man half deaf? I gave him a polite smile, before turning and leaving. I set a brisk pace, ignoring the urge to run like a mad woman. The last thing I wanted was to bring attention to myself, well more than I already have, after paying with the money of my nation. Hopefully, the prince won't question or even come to this village. But, what I couldn't seem to ignore was the uneasy feeling clenching in my chest. That, of course, was the time that an arm shot out from the behind the corner of a building I was passing, tightly grabbing my arms right above my elbows. A masculine hand shoved a piece of cloth over my nose and mouth. I involuntarily inhaled whatever sharp smelling liquid that saturated the fabric. The strong scent burned my nasal passages, it became a struggle to keep my eyes from fluttering closed. My breathing turned slow and deep. Before everything went black, I felt the basket of fruit I had worked so hard to get a drop to the ground._

When I came to in the badly lit brig there was no doubt in my mind as to who's ship I was currently entrapped in. My only companion was a red and black armor, clad guard, sitting in a chair by the door. How comforting. I felt strangely outraged that Zuko didn't even think me threatening enough for at least two guards. Seriously, who did he think I was Sokka? And a guard who couldn't stay awake at that! The grating sound of the man's snores echoed in the small room. Over his snores, I could hear the waves angrily slapping against the ship, along with the deafening sound of thunder. Hmm, the weather seems to match my mood. Lightning flashed across the tiny circle window; lighting up the cell and startling me yet giving me an idea. My eyes darted toward the lazy guard checking to see if the sound and light had disturbed him. It hadn't. I silently crept over to the window, the water couldn't be that far below. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sound of the waves, planning. I could pull the water up and smash out the window, cut through the bars, and take out the guard. But, I knew it was easier said than done. The glass breaking will obviously wake him, but maybe just maybe I'll be quick enough.

If Zuko thought I was just going to sit here and wait for him to lure in Aang, he had best think again! I will not be the tool used for what surely would become his demise. With that driving thought, I took control over my element calling it higher and higher up the ship until it was splashing against the window. With any luck, everyone will think it's just rough seas from the oncoming storm. I took care in making sure I was far enough away so to not get cut by shattering glass. Then began tugging hard on the heavy water letting it break the window. Dimly, I heard the guard scrambling off his chair with a less than manly yelI. I wasted no time forming a water whip and sending it aggressively through the bars, knocking the large man into the wall, stopping him before he could take a step. I waited until I was sure he wouldn't get up before slicing the hinges of the cell door, it fell with a loud clang. I hurried to the door leading out of the brig, pausing with my hand on the handle to listen for the sound of pounding feet of whoever had been close enough to hear the commotion. Celebrating inwardly, when delightful silence met my ears. I threw the heavy metal door open to see two different hallways, unsure of which way lead out; I just choose the left and started running.

I apparently am more lost in the many corridors than I had been in the woods! I haven't the slightest idea as to where I am going. With desperation creeping in, I turned corners and picked halls at random. The corridors of the ship were oddly desolate. Gasping, I came to a skidding stop. There before me was none other than my captor himself, so much for no one being around. An older, heavier set man, that I recognized from last time stood beside him. Both wearing bewilder expressions, we all stood seemingly frozen for a moment. Panic, sped through my vein bringing me out of shock and sent me sprinting past them.

"Stop!" Zuko hollered commandingly, chasing after me. I did a quick glance over my shoulder to see Zuko eating up the distance at an alarming rate. The sight gave me a sudden burst energy to push myself harder, I came upon a set of stairs that led up to an unmarked door. Well, here's hoping it leads outside! I had to catch myself on the wall due to the abrupt turn, before racing up the stairs. I saw Zuko slide pass not expecting it. It would have been a funny sight, had I not been trying to escape from him.

"Yes!" I shouted, opening the door. Freedom is mine! Now standing on deck with the wind stinging my exposed skin with ocean water in huge gusts. I ran as fast as I dared on the slippery metal heading for the head of the ship. Terrifyingly close cracks of lightning lit the sky, casting brief light on the ship and the vast turbulent sea below. My stomach dropped, I came to halt in dread. There is no land in sight! No land and I have no idea how far it is or which direction to go. If I were to jump overboard and waterbend my way, especially in this weather, it would be suicide! As if to cement that belief a torrent of rain came pouring from the sky.

In my shock, I completely forgot about Zuko until his voice rang out from behind me. "I wouldn't advise jumping; I want you in good condition. Not dead, when the avatar arrives."

"Why are you doing this?" I whirled around and demanded breathlessly, in between pants. Both of us ignoring the rain and I refusing to acknowledge how fast my heart was beating, due to exertion. Zuko wasn't even breathing hard! I really need to exercise more because this is just pathetic.

"I don't have to answer a lowly water tribe peasant," he snarled.

After all that had occurred tonight I felt my grip on my emotions snap. I threw an arm out with every intention of belting him in the mouth, only for him to catch my wrist in his warm hand with an ease that had my blood boiling, grunting, I swung out with my other fist. Now the jerk had both of my wrists in an annoyingly familiar hold. I couldn't really tell in the dark, but I was positive he was smirking in triumph. Well, since escaping is out of the question and I knew I couldn't beat him in a fight without bending, I came to the conclusion that it was safer to fight verbally. Oh, I could water bend anyway, but it would be a useless endeavor. I am stuck with the hot head for now.

"You're an idiot for underestimating me and putting me in that cell."

"I am Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. You are nothing but a prisoner, who will show me respect."

"HA! You are not my prince." I could actually feel the heat rolling off of him in anger, his hands heating up hotter than they already were. But, I continued in righteous anger, "I only have respect for honorable people and you are _definitely_ not." I could almost feel him glaring, must have struck a nerve. I let out a sudden yelp when he unexpectedly threw me over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of me. Once gaining my breath back, I began pounding my fist on his armored back. "Zuko put me down!"

"_Prince Zuko_," he corrected, his tone harsh. "You will just have to get over your aversion. I will have respect while you are abroad _my_ ship."

His steps were determined as he walked the endless corridors, leaving a water trail behind us. With my arms hanging, I smiled revengefully, forming a small whip and sent it striking against his leg; only enough to sting. Delighting, in Zuko's soft hiss of pain. Childish? Maybe. But, it made me feel better.

He retaliated by roughly jostling me, growling, "You stupid little-"

"Prince Zuko," the familiar voice of his Uncle interpreted. Zuko gave a startled jerk, turning to face the man.

"OW!" My head caught the side of the corner we were about to take.

"What's wrong?" His uncle questioned in concern. "Zuko what have you done to our guest?" The words carried the weight of a reprimand.

"My head hit the corner when he turned," I rubbed the abused side of my head.

Zuko talked over me, "she is not a _guest_, Uncle. She is a prisoner."

"Prisoner or not she is still a lady and ladies are to be treated with the utmost respect." I nodded in agreement; though no one could see. "Put her down. You can't take her back to the brig; it's badly damaged. There is water everywhere and the storm is only blowing in more. I told you not to put her down there, Prince Zuko. You never put a bender so close to their element." To my astonishment, Zuko huffed but set me back on my feet.

"You should have listened to your uncle." Zuko, narrowed his golden eyes, glaring. Actually, his left eye was permanently narrowed because of the comet-shaped scar marring his eye and stretching to his ear. It was a very intimidating look. But, I strived to appear unfazed, shooting him a look of my own. He snorted softly at my attempt, smirking down at me.

"We can put…?" His Uncle trailed off, raising his brows expectantly at me.

"My name is Katara," I offered a small smile toward the seemingly kind man.

"Ah, what lovely name for such a beautiful girl, don't you agree, Prince Zuko?" The prince scoffed in a haughty manner, scowling at the wall. "Well, Katara can't go back to the brig, so we have to put her in a spare room."

"There are no spare rooms."

"We have to put her somewhere." He paused, stroking his beard, before placing a hand on his chest, "I'm an old man who has to sleep on a bed. These old bones aren't what they used to be. But, you are a young man," he pointed a finger at Zuko. "You can take sleeping on the floor; give Miss Katara your bed."

"Absolutely not Uncle Iroh! I am not sleeping on the floor for _her_!"

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood just inside Zuko's room, I didn't want to drip water on the nice crimson rug that stretched across much of the large space. Although, Zuko, didn't seem to care that he was getting water everywhere. While he went about angrily taking decorative, broad swords off the wall. Next, he yanked back a curtain, that acted as a door for his closet to grabbed a black knapsack. He retrieved a dagger from beneath the fluffy pillows of his bed. Why on Earth would a _prince_ need to keep a dagger underneath his pillow? Well, then again with his disposition I can see where he might not be too popular with people.

A scowl twisted my lips when I noticed the blood red flag with the black fire nation insignia, hanging proudly over his bed. I felt hot anger rise at the sight. Remembering all too well of how the same flag fluttered in the icy wind atop of the massive warships that raided my village. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I would rather not revisit that memory. So, I diverted my attention back to Zuko. He was frowning at the puddle of water forming from my dripping clothes. I raised my head defiantly, daring him to say a word. This whole situation was his fault! Looking extremely put out he marched back to his closet, I assumed to grab a few more of his things. Disinterested, I let my eyes wander over to the desk on the far side of the room. Geez, had he ever heard of organizing? Scrolls were haphazardly scattered about, but my eye was immediately drawn to the splash of blue in the midst of the mess.

"Here." I tore my eyes away from his desk at the sound of his clipped tone. He all but shoved a beige towel into my hands. The color was an odd comfort in all the red.

"Thanks," I mumbled, studiously avoiding eye contact. I pulled out the small strip of leather at the end of my braid, swiftly unraveling it. I ran the linen towel through my hair; whisking away excess water. Wordlessly, Zuko, shoved a tunic and pants at me, which I snatched from him his hands, annoyed by the rude shoving of things. Was he going to leave? Both of us stood, gazing expectantly at each other.

"You really don't expect me to change with you in here, do you?" I incredulously inquired.

"Peasant, this is my quarters and I am not leaving. It's not like I'm going to look." Well, there went my hopes of him maybe staying in his Uncle's room. I don't know why I allowed myself to even think he would in the first place.

Unafraid, I closed the distance between us. "I will_not _change unless you leave." I poked my finger into the hard black armor encasing his chest.

The prince was oddly calm, batting away my hand, as one would swat a fly. "If privacy is what you want I suggest going behind the curtain." Happy with the thought of getting out the wet fabric, I wasted no time going into the closet. I had just enough room to change, but not without difficulty. While pulling off my boots I managed to hit my elbow on the shelf. In the process of removing my tunic, my back bumped against his armor stand, knocking it into the metal wall with a clanging sound. Provoking, Zuko, to ask, "what are you doing?"

"Changing! There is hardly any room in here and it's dark." I bent the water from my breast bindings and let it fall onto my already soaked shirt. Hearing heavy purposeful steps approach the closet. I speedily jerked on Zuko tunic, extremely grateful for how big it was. He threw the curtain open, suspicion clearly written across his face. My eyes widen in disbelief, he is so, so…Ugh, what if I hadn't had clothes on? His eyes darted around the small space like I had hidden a weapon. "Do you mind?" I cocked my head to the side, my voice going up an octave. Slowly, he let the curtain fall back and I waited for his footsteps to move away. But, no sound met my ears. "Zuko, get away from this curtain." I used what Sokka had dubbed as my mom's voice. It never failed to make Aang jump into action or stop what he had been doing. It didn't work. Fine, I'll just try a different tactic. "If you don't move, I'm going to think you are hoping to see me in an unclothed state."

That got him moving and sputtering, "th-that is dishonorable."

I finished changing, tightening the string at the waist of the pants and rolling up the bottoms. I bundled my soaked clothes together in a ball, flicking the curtain back with a flourish. Zuko was standing with his arms crossed in front of the bed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? What could I possibly find in a closet to attack you with? A shirt?"

He slowly approached me, on instinct I took a step back at the movement a crease formed between his brows. But, he passed me going back to the closet, moving aside some clothing on the shelf to reveal an engraved knife. "I forgot this." Oh. Well, that explained his behavior. What is with all the weapons? It must be a man thing.

Zuko slid the knife into his knapsack that was slung across his shoulder. "I'll be back shortly, don't touch anything." He said in a command, that I already knew I wouldn't obey. But, I inclined my head to appease him. My stomach chooses this moment to rumble ravenously, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since lunch. I blushed furiously and judging by his wide eyes I would say he defiantly heard it. Zuko, quickly schooled his features, clearing his throat as he strode out of the room. I heard the lock of the door loud and clear. Whether good or bad I felt in my heart that my fate had just been sealed.

I noticed a tall woven basket beside his desk, upon inspecting it I realized it was for unclean clothes, so I tossed mine in there with his. Zuko, probably wouldn't like a 'water peasant's' clothes mixed with his, but he would just have to get over it. Now I turned my attention to the desk, it is important to always know thy enemy. With that in mind, I started leafing through the parchments, skimming through them quickly. I was disappointed to discover it was rather mundane. Just list of the crew payroll and supplies that need to be stocked. I choked on my own spit at the sum of money that was spent each month. The amount would have been enough to have been enough to feed my village for a few months! I found nothing but business related things. Until I found the clear glass, blue end of the scroll that had piqued my interest earlier. I carefully extracted it from the pile, surprised to see how worn with age it was. I was apprehensive to even unfurl it for fear it would crumble or tear. But, I did with nerve-rackingly care. The only words that weren't faded from time was the title, The Blue Spirt. I knew this story, it was one of the many my mother would tell Sokka and me before bed. What was the fire prince doing with a WaterTribe scroll? I could have groaned when I heard the sound of footsteps, I carefully rolled up the scroll and put it back in place, rolling the other scrolls back over it. I heard the jingle of keys and hurriedly sat at the edge of the bed. The door was opened for the heavier set form of his Uncle.

"We never got the chance to be properly introduced, I'm sure you know I'm Zuko's Uncle Iroh." He closed the door. Sitting down the black lacquer tray with matching tea set and dishes on the low square table. "I thought that you may like to have tea."

"Thank you Iroh, I would love a cup." He waited until I was sitting before doing so himself and politely pouring tea into my cup first.

"You are most welcome." There was something about this man that put me at ease. He seemed so peaceful. Iroh carried with him a quiet sort of joy. It was hard to believe he had any relation to Zuko.

I brought the cup to my mouth, inhaling the familiar fresh scent of the tea. I happily took a sip, loving the sweet taste. "This is jasmine."

"Yes, it is best after such a…stressful day. I do hope you like it." Iroh's expression turned apologetic.

"Oh, I do. It is one of my favorites." I recalled how my Gran-Gran would bargain with the earth kingdom trade ships that would come by our village every summer in order to purchase enough jasmine tea for the year. All because she knew it was my favorite. I felt a sudden longing, I wanted to see her, have her tell me everything would be all right.

"I must confess it nice to share tea with one who is able to appreciate the distinct flavor." He leaned forward as if telling a great secret. "You see Prince Zuko doesn't really care much for tea."

"Oh." What a surprise. I don't think Zuko cared for much of anything or anyone. Well, except for maybe the man in front of me. He had listened when his Uncle told him to take me to his room.

"Is the tea to your liking?"

"Yes, it's the best I've tasted," I answered truthfully. It finer than any tea my Gran-Gran had brewed, though I would never tell her that and loads better than the tea I made.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

"I don't see how Zuko doesn't like it."

He chuckled heartily, "My nephew lacks the patience to just sit back and enjoy the simple things in life." I had nothing good to say, so I kept silent, demurely sipping the delicious liquid from my cup. "Oh! I brought you something to eat, we were talking so that it slipped my mind." He moved the tray toward me, uncovering a plate of rice and chicken. The meat was covered in reddish brown seasoning, I quickly began eating. Flavor explode in my mouth, it was a little spicy like most food in the fire nation, but not overpowering.

"Thank you, Iroh, for doing all this."

"Although I would have done this anyway. I must admit Zuko was adamant that you receive a good hot meal right away." I paused in the middle of chewing. Well, I guess he answered the command my stomach had so embarrassingly made in his presence. But, I'm still more than peeved at my predicament.

"I don't see why he bothered, after all, he did lock me in that cell."

"I know my nephew. He would have never left you there, Katara." He heaved a deep sigh as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. "You may find this hard to believe, but he truly is good at heart." He was right, I most certainly did find that hard to believe! Good in Zuko? "Katara, I understand that you are angry, you have every right to be. And this will seem a strange request, but I'm asking you to please not be so quick in judgment. He has been through much in his young life."

My mind immediately jumped to his scar and I felt a pang of guilt. Gran-Gran had always taught us not to judge. But, I doubt she had ever anticipated me in such a spot as this. "I will try not to."

"That's all I'm asking." His smile returning, having fallen during our serious turn of conversation. "Have you ever played the game Pai Sho?" I nodded my head yes, I had only played once and had been a long time ago, I told him as much. Iroh placed my empty dishes on the tray and stood. "Katara, I believe we are going to get along just fine."

I softly laughed, "Iroh, I believe you are right!" Fire Nation or not, the man was hard not to like. He opened the door, "Goodnight Katara, I will see you in the morning."

I went and laid down on the unbelievably soft bed, running my hands along the silky bedding beneath me. I have never slept on a bed this soft nor most likely this expensive! I closed my eyes, feeling the today's events catching up with me. BANG! The door was swung open, I instantly shot up from where I had been laying so cozily, the idea of sleep long forgotten. Zuko came sauntering in with two guards' right behind him. One carrying a sopping wet cot the other had a heavy hammer.

Zuko pointed in the corner by the curtain. "Put it over there and make sure it is secure." He threw a smirk in my direction. The guards immediately set upon the task.

"What are you doing?" Now it was my turn to be suspicious.

The guard started hammering the bolts into the metal floor, making conversing impossible. I winced at the constant banging noise. Of course, Zuko stood looking completely unfazed. At last, they finished, tugging roughly on the cot, it didn't budge. Looking around I noticed everything in the room was bolted down. That made sense, you definitely didn't want your furniture to be moving about in rough waters. The guards stood up when finished facing Zuko for approval, that he gave in the form of a nod.

When they left, Zuko finally acknowledged me. "Come untie the back."

My eyebrows probably hit my hairline in complete disbelief. No, no way, I must have heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Come undo the straps of my armor," his voice was low, but still an order.

"I am not your servant!"

"You are my prisoner and will do as I say."

I blew out a gust of air, shaking my head angrily, but walked over to him. Deciding to let it go in order to keep some semblance of peace. I hastily undid the leather straps; while he undid the front. I stepped away watching as he pulled the armor from his shoulders as if it were nothing at all. Well, he lifted me the same way, so I don't know why I am surprised. The soaked black material of his tunic was plastered to his muscled form. Not that I was looking or even wanted to look. I swiftly turned with the intention of going back to bed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he passed me to stand front of the bed as if guarding it.

"I'm going to lay down," I spoke the words with exaggerated slowness.

"Oh, no. Why you would want to sleep on my comfortable bed, when I went through the trouble to get your cot from the cell?"

I turned and looked back at the completely drenched cot, there was water on the floor from where it had dripped! He cannot be serious. "But, your uncle said that you could sleep on the floor." He listened to his Uncle before, it would be great if he did so now.

"This is my ship not my Uncle's. I'm not letting a water bending peasant sleep on my bed."

"It's soaking wet!"

"It could have been dry; had you not flooded the brig. Do you know how much damage you have caused? You sent the guard to the infirmary with a concussion!" I felt a stab of guilt, I hadn't wanted to truly hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. Unless that person is Zuko, because right about now throttling him sounds good!

Then a thought came to me, the water won't be a problem. I turned on my heel and with a quick motion of my arm I pulled the water from the cot and flung into his basket of clothes. I ignored his angry shout, "It isn't like the clothes are clean." I stated calmly, climbing onto my now dry cot. Zuko huffed, but said nothing. Feel as though I had somehow won I carelessly crossed my ankles and settled an across my eyes to block out the light, with a smirk lighting my features. It wasn't five seconds later that my wrist was grabbed and yanked down to be pinned against the metal frame of the cot. "What are you doing?" I yelled trying to pull free, squirming about, and even getting up, only to be pushed back down.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered calmly ignoring my shoves at his shoulders. "If you weren't tied, I would have to sleep with one eye opened. I need my rest; I don't want to have to worry whether or not you will kill me or try to escape."

Zuko stood after finishing tying the complex knot, "Well, the only way you will break free of that knot is if you cut it.'' He said proudly, looking down at me. I gave him the best glare I could muster, wriggling my wrist. His golden eyes caught the movement, clearing his throat he turned walking to his bed, pulling back his bedding

"Is the rope too tight?" He asked in a surprisingly almost soft tone.

I took in a breath about to tell him yes even though wasn't and demand to be released. When he pulled his shirt over his head, my breath suddenly got lodged in my throat, I could feel my face start turning red, I tried to avert my gaze from his well-built frame. I have only seen my lanky brother and Aang, so they don't really count. Zuko is impressive.

"Is it?" He asked not looking up as he took two of the top pillows, leaving him with two for himself.

"Is what?"

He finally looked up, I snapped my gaze away from his upper torso but found it hard to look into his golden gaze that missed nothing. "The rope." I could see the corner of his lips twitch as if fighting off a smile. No doubt seeing my face as red as the rug he stood on.

"The rope?" I parroted back at him. He cocked his head to the side, "Oh! No, the rope is fine. Not tight. No, need to come over here and loosen it, because it is not tight. But, isn't loose either! It's just-just fine." I rambled stupidly, I didn't want him to come a step closer without his shirt on.

"Alright." Zuko tried to keep his expression blank, but I could see the unusual merit in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

He picked up one out of the two discarded pillows, "need one?"

When I nodded yes, he tossed it to me. Then with a quick motion of his hand, the flames of the candles were extinguished, plunging the room in complete darkness. I let out a sigh of relief, shoving the pillow under my head with my free hand. Now he cannot see me and I thank goodness cannot see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I leisurely walked down a stone path in a beautiful garden, surrounded by vibrant flowers of various shades of color. One flower, in particular, stood out from the rest. I plucked it, twirling the green steam between my fingers. I continued on like this until I happened upon a pond only but a few steps off the pathway. My gaze followed the little, baby turtle ducks trailing behind their mother, I set out toward it. That's when I realized I had a small bag in my other hand, I dropped my flower to peek inside to see bread. Feeling content, I sat in the rich green grass on the bank of the pond. The turtle duck began swimming excitedly swimming over, so I broke pieces of bread to toss to them. Softly laughing when they all lunged at one piece, quacking as if arguing over who would get it. I gasped when a masculine hand appeared from over my shoulder. A gentle smile curving my lips when recognizing the flower, I had dropped. A fire lily. _

My mind fuzzy from sleep, I desperately held onto the remnants of my dream. I didn't want to forget, it had felt so real, so peaceful. Yet, it bothered me that I knew not who had returned my flower. In the dream, I could recall the feeling of knowing who had come upon me. _Oh well_, I thought, it just a dream. A very pleasant dream. I sat up running my hands through my unruly hair. Wait a second. The rope was gone! I was surprised and more than a little relieved, l had wonder if he was going to keep me bound. But, it did make me uneasy that he had been able to untie or cut the rope, without waking me. I covered my head with a pillow, feeling my face heating up just remembering the way I had gaped and rambled on like an idiot. I have serious issues. Zuko is my enemy, the bane of my existence, a man who is holding me hostage! It was just the… the surprise of him taking off his tunic. It had been had been an extremely tiring day. I'm sure now that I that I'm well rested, I will go back to not noticing him in that- way at all.

"At all." I sternly reaffirmed, my voice muffled by the pillow.

A thought kept pestering me that I was forgetting something, then it hit me. The scroll! I flung off the pillow, racing to the desk in a panic. My pounding heart calmed when seeing it sitting right where I had left it. I took this as a good sign that he hadn't noticed. I carefully placed the worn scroll back underneath the pile. I couldn't fathom why he would have a water tribe scroll. From the way Prince Zuko talked it was obvious, all other nation's nations were beneath him. I scowled down at the rolled parchments offering me no insight into my captor. No, quite the opposite, now I have more questions than answers. For lack of anything better to do I sat back down on my cot, feeling discouraged with the circumstance.

I stared at the metal wall in utter boredom for an unmeasurable amount of time, beyond ecstatic to hear the door unlatch. Iroh stood cheerfully in the doorway, "good morning! I hope you slept well?"

"I did," I smiled widely. "How about yourself?"

"I have no complaints, have always gotten some of the best sleep of my life on a ship. There is something about the soothing sound of water and slight rocking of a ship that lures me into sleep."

"Water does the same thing for me also."

"Speaking of water, I am here to escort you to the washroom."

I rejoiced at the words, I had been in discomfort since waking. But, I wasn't about to say that. "A bath sounds wonderful."

"I thought you might appreciate that," he sent me a knowing look. The old general offered me his arm which I graciously accepted with a smile. We walked down the corridor directly in front of Zuko's door.

"Zuko, had your clothes washed this morning, I will have them waiting for you when you are finished."

"Thank you Iroh, as you can see, Zuko allowed me to borrow his clothes to sleep in and they don't exactly fit." It was much easier for me to ignore the nice deed Zuko had done and just thank Iroh without mentioning his nephew in my appreciation.

Iroh laughed, "yes, I would have to say it's a little large for you, my dear.

My eyebrows scrunched together, "Iroh, where are all the guards?"

"Most are either up on deck or powering the engine. Well, here we are." Iroh came to a stop at the last door on the corridor.

We both looked up when we heard boots on metal, a tall masked slender crew member rounded the corner, "General Iroh!" the man exclaimed, "Lieutenant Jee sent me to fetch you, sir. There is something wrong with one of the boilers."

Iroh sighed in clear dismay, "I'll be right there." He turned to me, "I'm sorry Katara."

"May, I just have a quick moment?" I asked, uncomfortably.

He paused, "no you go right ahead and take your bath. I believe I can trust you to go straight back to Zuko's room." I nodded eagerly. For now, he can for I know we are not near land. But, we would have to stop for supplies sooner or later, which would be the perfect opportune time to escape.

"After I'm finished we can enjoy a nice breakfast." He smiled the wrinkles around his amber eyes crinkling.

"Sounds like a plan," I readily agreed, going into the washroom and locking the door. With all these men on the ship, I defiantly wouldn't want one of them barging in.

It felt so good to relax; I had stayed until the water had turned cold. While traveling and at my home long baths were a luxury. So, I would enjoy it to fullest while it lasted. I quickly bent the water out of my hair and sent it into the draining tub. Now that my hair was dry, I began combing through it with my fingers. Wincing when my fingers got caught in the unruly strands. I heaved a sigh, pouting, at the sight of my broken hair-tie, I had broken it while unbraiding my hair. Straightening my too large clothes I exited the warm steamy room. I had only taken a few steps when I became aware of two distinctly male voices and raucous laughter. The men appeared from the other corridor that ran between Zuko's room and the washroom. I was taken aback to see their faces, in all my previous encounter with the Prince, all the guards wore those horrible looking mask and helmets. They tall slender man grinned down at his shorter and pudgier companion. My heart dropped into my stomach in dread when they turned leering lascivious amber eyes on me. I felt the tension that had melted in my bath return to my muscles.

Pudgy came forward his grin becoming slimy, "well, look what we have here."

I might haven even consider the tall dark haired man, handsome, but he repulsed me with the wickedness in his eyes. He chortled, "you sure are the prettiest prisoner I've seen." My heart pounding out a rhythm like a drum, I took a step back. "Why don't we go somewhere private where we can…become more acquainted." I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to become more 'acquainted' with these despicable men. My hand twitched for the water canteen that I normally was attached to my hip. But, it wasn't there, no it was still in Appa's saddle. So, I did the one thing I knew to do. Run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I turned on my heel sprinting back past the washroom. I didn't make it all the way down the corridor before one the men's meaty arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me completely off the ground.

"ZUKO!" I shrilly screamed, my eyes wide in fright. This cannot be happening! The man slammed me against the metal wall, knocking the air violently from my lungs, pain radiating down my body. Each grabbed an arm, pinning me to the wall.

Pudgy who was obviously the leader, racked his eyes lewdly down my body. "Let's get her to the supply closet, it's closer." My breath returning, I let out an ear piercing scream, hearing it echo off of the metal walls. He let go of my arm in favor of my throat, choking off my scream and banging my head so hard into the wall that black spots danced across my vision.

Dazed, I felt them drag me to an unmarked metal door. My heart beating frantically in my ears, I rapidly blinked away my darkening vison. _There is no way I am letting this happen to me!_ I felt adrenaline racing through my veins, giving me to the strength to kick both legs up; using the metal door frame as leverage to shove me and my assailant's backward into the wall behind us, ignoring the abuse that my poor back kept suffering. In their surprise the slender one released my arm, allowing me the chance to viscously elbow him in the face, which resulted in a satisfying crack. With the move, my eye caught a knife in its sheath attached to the man's waist. Not even thinking anymore I desperately snatched the useful weapon, slicing down the exposed part of Pudgy's arm, forcing him to unhanded me, with a pained yell. I shot off like a firework around the corner leaving the cursing guards behind me. I screamed slightly when I suddenly crashed into a hard armored chest, making me lose my hold on the bloody knife. The force of the impact would have knocked me down had not a strong arm steadied me. My wild azure eyes met familiar gold. Never in my life would I have thought I would be relieved to see Zuko! I barely noted four masked guards running up behind him. Zuko moved me to his side when my attackers rounded the corner, coming to a sliding stop. I was happy to see that it looked like I had broken the slender one's nose and Pudgy wasn't much better his wound dripping blood on the floor.

Zuko's eyes darted to the knife on the floor then to the men in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" His voice taking on a low and dangerous quality. The men looked down, not answering. "Well?"

"Prince Zuko, the prisoner was attempting to escape, so we tried to apprehend her!" the greasy leader of the two, answered taking a step forward.

My jaw dropping at the outright lie, "That's a-"

Zuko cut me off shouting, "You dare to lie to the Crown Prince!" His face twisted in fury, teeth bared. I was glad to not be on the receiving end of the unmerciful glint in his eye. "Have you so soon forgotten the meeting that was held just last night. Allow me to remind you, Katara is my guest and is not to be harmed." I took a special kind of pleasure out of the looks of terror on the scums faces. Zuko turned to me asking harshly, "did these men force themselves on you?"

"They tried," I hated the way my voice trembled the adrenaline leaving. The pain in my back making itself abundantly known.

"Take them to the brig." Eyes ablaze, he ordered the crewmen behind him.

"But, sir the brig is a mess," one spoke hesitantly, most likely afraid the Prince's anger would be transferred onto him.

"Lock the main door and chain them to wall until proper punishment is decided. Get them out of my sight. NOW!" They four guards immediately jumped into action roughly grabbing the men, much in the same manner they had handled me and dragged them away.

Zuko escorted me silently back to the safety of his room. Only when there did he let his eyes wander over me. Unlike with the men in the corridor, his gaze didn't make me uneasy. There was a clinical look in his eye that told me he was inspecting me for injuries. I couldn't help, but stare a little in awe at the gentleness of his hand when tipping my head back. I grimaced when the action pulled on the sore muscles. I'm positive my neck is a brilliant red, judging by the heat I could feel. It will leave a nasty bruise.

Zuko straightened, I could detect he was struggling to contain his anger, glowing in his eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My back took most of the attack, I'm sure it will be black and blue." My head throbbed sharply reminding me of the abuse it had also received. "And I will probably have a bump on the back of my head. Other than that I'm fine."

I inhaled softly when warm fingers lightly trailed across my aching throat, "I'll get some salve that will help heal the bruises and the relieve the soreness." His voice was soft, a great contrast to his usual abrupt manner of speaking. I was going to tell him that there was no need, I could heal myself with water. But, in a split decision, I decided to keep this bit of information under lock and key. Not waiting for a reply Zuko strode out of the room and for once the lock of the door brought to me a sense of safety.

No, I wouldn't tell Zuko I could heal. He is still my enemy and the less he knew of what I'm capable of the better. I will only help along the healing every few days or so, to avoid suspicion. I went toward his bed, but stopped, remembering that Zuko wouldn't want me laying on his incredibly soft bed. I stared woefully at the cot, my aching back already protesting the idea of sleeping on it.

I turned when Zuko walked back in carrying a green jar in one hand and in the other- "my basket!" there in his hand was the very basket, I had carried into the village market and with the fruit still inside.

The corner of his lip turned up slightly. "Well, it would be senseless in letting food waste. Help yourself."

I sat carefully down at the small table, very aware of my bruised body. "How kind of you. I might as well, considering I _bought_ it."

"Yes, I am feeling rather generous today." He smirked, tossing a couple berries in his mouth. "I was actually after your basket of fruit and just took you as a bonus."

"Now the truth comes out. You, thief!" I laughed, biting into a deliciously juicy peach. Then paused, had I just participated in a playful conversation with Zuko?

Before I could dwell on the notion, he distracted me by picking up the green jar and rotated it in his hand. "This is the salve. It works, though it doesn't exactly smell pleasant." Zuko's nose scrunched slightly.

"Thank you for getting it for me."

"Why were you by yourself?"

"Iroh was fetched due to some incident with the boilers and instead of taking me back he allowed me to bathe and walk myself back to the room unescorted while doing so I was attacked. I wasn't trying to escape." I sternly explained feeling like military personnel explaining how their mission went wrong to a supervisor. I made sure to not break eye contact, hoping that he could see I was speaking nothing but the truth.

"Prepare yourself. You are about to be bombarded with tea out Uncle's guilt for leaving you." He replied on a seemingly tired sigh. I released the breath I had been holding, I knew that was his way of saying he believed me.

"Iroh should feel nothing of the sort! He could not have known what would take place." I glanced away, uncomfortable and began fidgeting with the half-eaten peach. "Besides, I did manage to stop them before they got me into the supply closet."

"What would you have me do?"

"What do mean?"

"Tell me what you want to be done with the assaulters. I assure you whatever punishment you choose will be executed."

"Um," I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of the water. I wasn't prepared to have such power thrust upon me. "I don't know. You could release them when you- you reach land…" I trailed off, uncertain.

"Release them?" Zuko raised a brow. "What, so they can find some other poor girl to force themselves on? And she may not be as fortunate as you."

"I don't know what to do," I confessed shrugging my shoulders helplessly, gasping as pain shot down my spine, almost choking on the bite I had just taken. Zuko leaned forward, his arms braced stiffly on his knees, literally breathing out steam. "What would you do?"

"Justice would be swift." Zuko's voice taking on a hard edge, "Katara no man should ever do what they attempted. These men have dishonored themselves."

"May I take the time to think about it?"

"You have until the end of the day."

Chapter 7 (Revised)

Zuko had been right. Iroh apologized profusely this morning and again over dinner. Hoping to distract the older man from his needless guilt, I asked to play a game of Pai Sho. I had only played once and it had been a while ago, but Iroh was more than happy to coach me through the majority of the first game. We played three rounds and by pure luck was I even able to win one.

Zuko groaned, when entering the room, I wasn't surprised, Iroh had already informed me of his nephew's dislike of the game. "Uncle that is enough of Pai Sho, not everyone loves the game as you do."

"Katara, unlike someone else I know, enjoys the game. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, it's a little challenging, but I like it."

"So, would like to play another round?" Iroh's face was the perfect picture of hope.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I just don't think I have another game in me. I glanced at Zuko to see him staring at me and quickly looked back to Iroh. "Um…"

"It's been a long day. I'm sure she would like to get some rest." Zuko answered for me while undoing the straps on the front of his armor.

"Yes, of course!" Iroh stood taking the tray, "I ask for your forgiveness once again Katara for the horrendous events of today."

"Iroh, there is nothing to forgive!" I stood on my tiptoes, pecking him on the cheek.

He smiled broadly down at me. "I will see you tomorrow," He went to the door, but paused with his hand on the handle. "Have you yet to apply the salve?"

"Only on my neck."

"Didn't you tell say the worst of the bruising were on your back?" He quizzed, with a twinkle in his eyes. I subtly shot my eyes toward Zuko, surprised to see the armor gone from his shoulders. He must have had one of the men to undo the back straps for him. He stood with his arm folded across his chest, eyes narrowed at his Uncle.

"Yes, but I cannot reach it."

"Well, my nephew should be able to help you with that." Iroh opened the door, calling over his shoulder, "Get a good night's sleep, my dear."

I stared at the floor in embarrassment, as Zuko wandered over to the low table where I was standing, rubbing the back of his neck. Is he...nervous? He cleared his throat, "you can have the bed tonight; I'll sleep on the cot."

My eyes widen, that was the last thing I had been expecting to come out of his mouth. "Thank you."

"Do you want to sleep in that, or do you want something of mine?" He gestured to my newly washed blue tunic and leggings.

"This is fine. But, I will need something of yours in the morning. If that's alright?"

"The avatar will come for you. I'm sure it won't be too much longer." I wasn't for sure if he said it to reassure me or himself. The words may have made him feel better, but it had the opposite effect on me.

Zuko clasped his hands behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels. "If you are not comfortable with me applying the salve to your back, especially after what happened today, I understand."

I stared at him pondering over rather embarrassing idea. I knew the salve would help ease the pain for it worked on my bruised neck. But, I don't know if I want him that close to me, it seemed a little too…intimate. Not that I'm afraid he will try anything. Zuko is honorable in that way_. _I exhaled loudly, _I am most likely going to regret this. _"Zuko I know you are not that sort of man."

"I'm glad you do." His replied in all seriousness, but I could see the relief glowing in his eyes. He picked up the salve jar, raising his eyebrow in question. Nervousness fluttering my stomach, I gave a simple nod.

"Can you turn around?" I asked with a beguiling calmness, my heart fluttering like that of a butterfly's wings. My upper half would have to be unclothed.

He looked confused, but caught on quickly, his good eye widening, "Oh, right. No problem."

"Cover your eyes too." He sighed but did he was told. I pulled back the bedding, glancing over my shoulder just to make sure he hadn't moved. I winced as my back smarted when pulling off my tunic and unwinding my breast bindings. I laid down on my stomach, clutching my tunic to my chest and pulled the blanket to my lower back. Nervously making sure everything was in its place. "You can turn around now." I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice. Zuko saw the bindings on the floor and diverted his gaze, climbing on the bed and out of my range of sight. I heard his low gasp, it didn't take a genius to know what warranted it. "Is it bruised badly?"

"Just as you said black and blue. Have you decided punishment yet?"

I stewed on it all day trying to come up with at least something and failed. "Have you ever had to punish someone for this before?"

"You are the only woman who has ever been on the ship. But, there was an incident three years ago, when we stopped at a port that the crewmen got off and went drinking. One attempted an assault, but luckily the girl's father stopped him. The man tracked down my uncle and me, told us what had befallen. The man was delt with."

After a pregnant pause, I finally spoke. "They are under your order, so just do what you think is best." I turned my head to look at him.

Zuko stared intently at me, his golden eyes gleaming beautifully in the candlelight. "Then concern yourself with the matter no more." I had to look away, swallowing hard. I knew this was a bad idea!

I heard him inhale deeply, before I felt his touch, rubbing the cool salve into the extremely sore muscles of my back. Oh, but his hands are _so_ warm! From the short time I've been around Zuko on the ship, he seems to always radiant heat, it must be because he is a fire bender. I closed my eyes in complete yet unexpected relaxation. This feels so very good, my eyes shot opened at the thought. Oh, no! No, no. It must be the salve, maybe it's numbing my brain along with the pain. Not Zuko, absolutely not Zuko. In fact, I will be glad when he is no longer touching me! Helplessly a soft sigh escaped my lips when he rubbed a spot on my right shoulder. I desperately hoped he couldn't tell that I was melting like ice next to a roaring fire under his strong hands, yet devastatingly tender hands. I would never have thought he would have such a pleasant touch… He really hasn't been all that horrible. Zuko makes sure I am fed and not prison swill, this food is finer than any I have eaten in my entire life. And today, he had been furious in my defense. Never in the multiple times, he chased us have I seen him so irate. Then after he was almost- almost sweet, well a gruff sweet anyway. _No, he is the enemy_, I mentally reprimanded myself, _a man who is trying his hardest to capture Aang._ Unable to help myself I once again glanced over my shoulder. Zuko's whole body was rigid! I quickly went back to staring a hole through his pillows.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're fine." Yes, very fine indeed. At the traitorous thought, my face heated up to match the warmth of his hands.

"Tell me if I do." Zuko spoke hoarsely. I yet again I risked a peek over my shoulder, Zuko stared fixedly at the metal door. Is something wrong with him?

"Are you alright?" I unthinkingly blurted out.

"Yes," He answered sharply, giving a guilty jump as if I caught him committing some sort of forbidden act. "I'm getting this abhorrent smelling salve off my hands. Let that dry before you…" He cleared his throat, "put on your shirt."

I waited until he was out the door to bury my head into the pillow, groaning. "This is not good." I could still feel the warmth of where his hands last touched. I felt as if the heat would forever be trapped in my skin. Then my nose picked up on a smell floating in the air. Ugh, that salve does stink! How could I have not have smelt this while he put it on me?

Zuko came back in looking- well, frustrated, for some unknown reason. Shedding his shirt at the door, my eyes of their own accord followed the attractive Prince until he went out of my line of sight. I gasped when the candle flames suddenly died.

"Hey!" I yelled startled.

"I Forgot you couldn't see me." He said in tone far to innocent.

"A little warning next time."

"I don't take orders from peasants! Go to sleep."

"Is that any way to talk to your guest?"

"Guest." He scoffed, "you are my prisoner and-"

I interrupted him heatedly, "so I am back to being a prisoner, am I? Did you not just tell your crew today that I was a guest? Make up your mind, Zuko."

"I am the _Crown Prince_ of the Fire Nation; you will address me as such. You insolent girl! I only said that for your protection." He spoke through gritted teeth, "do as I said and go to sleep!"

"Well, goodnight your _Highness_." I quipped, knowing he couldn't see my eye roll in the dark. I don't know what his deal is. He answered my shout today in the corridor and it isn't like I called 'Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, please help me!'

"Good. It's about time you've learned your place, water bender."

"I am trying to sleep, so how about shutting your _royal _mouth."

"We wouldn't still be talking if you would have gone to sleep the first time I told you to."

"Pfft…The day I listen to you is the day pigs fly."

"Go to sleep!" I yelp when a pillow unexpectedly landed on me.

"Did _you_ just throw a pillow at me?" I struggled in the dark to put on my tunic again, afraid he might light the candles at any given second.

"No, because there are so many other people in this room."

"Well, I'm not giving it back. So, ha! You can just sleep without a pillow."

"Fine, keep it. You probably drooled on it, anyway."

"I don't drool! And if you're so worried about it, why am I on your bed?" I challenged.

"Believe me, when you're healed, you will be back on this cot and I will buy new bedding." Tone smug, he added, "I never liked that one, to begin with."

My mouth fell open, "how can you not like this bedding? It is wonderful!"

"Of course, a peasant would think so. Now for the last time _go to sleep_."

"I'm not a child," I mumbled, laying back down on my stomach, fully appreciating the luxuriousness of the bedding. He is such an ungrateful, spoiled brat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

In the three weeks of my stay, Zuko became increasingly snappier for his plan didn't reap the results he so desperately wanted. While he sparred unmercifully with brave crewmembers and snarled at anything that moved. I paced the floor worried something terrible had befallen Sokka and Aang. I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't getting rescued. Good. I didn't want them to run the risk of getting caught. Although I am apprehensive of what Zuko will do. Will he let me go? Or just drag me with him…to wherever it is we are going. I asked Zuko, multiple times, but to my aggravation never received a reply.

My days blurred together in an idle fashion. I'm only out of the room for to go to the washroom at regular intervals throughout the day. To say I was bored would be an understatement. Well, that is until Iroh came every day with my food and tea. I actually looked forward to when Zuko would come into the room at night. He continued to rub the salve on my back, which was the only time we didn't argue. One shining light in my dark tunnel was the sleep I've been getting. I love his bed and I never want to give it up. If I could I would haul it around on Appa with us.

"Good morning!" Iroh's usual cheerful self waltzed through the door.

"Good morning," I replied less than enthused, swinging my leg over the side of the bed.

"Come now, my dear don't look so down."

"Iroh, how can I not be down? Your _nephew _is holding me captive!" I grounded out, I knew it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't keep the pent up frustration out of my voice.

He chuckled sitting on the bed next to me, patting my knee in a fatherly manner. "Cheer up, Katara. I have come to escort you to breakfast and then after I will have a talk with my nephew about maybe taking a walk on deck.

"Really?" My eyes lighting up with hope. "Finally! I have been going crazy locked in here. Please do ask him, Iroh."

"I promise." The older man stood offering me his arm, "now let us leave before our food becomes cold."

I giggled, "what a gentleman you are. Iroh how are you on earth are you and Zuko related?"

"Oh, my nephew can be too, he is just a little more - subtle." Iroh pinned me with a pointed look.

"Yes, so subtle it's almost non-existent," I replied, my expression mirroring his.

"I hope you two have been getting along."

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances," I answered distractedly, warily eyeing a group of passing guards. To my immense relief, they carried on without even a glance my way.

"Katara, can I ask something of you?" Iroh asked, oblivious to my previous discomfort.

"You can ask, but I doubt there is much I can do being confined to one space."

He chuckled, "no this is something you will able to do from within the room." He paused, I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I want you to try and be patient with Prince Zuko." I opened my mouth in indignation before I could express myself fully, he held up a hand in mollifying fashion. "I know, I know. But, if you will show him just a little patience and I'm not saying let him get away with everything, not at all actually, he needs someone to challenge him. Katara pick your battles, you don't have to show up to every argument you are invited to."

I took a moment absorbing the truth of his words. My cheeks puffed, blowing out a deep breath.  
"I'll try. But, I make no promises he just so, so-ugh!" I growled out, thinking of all times I hear word peasant leave his lips. Well, to be fair it is usually during an argument and I don't hold back my insults either.

He let out a hearty laugh, "Oh! Now you are beginning to sound like my nephew."

"I do not! He just gets under my skin." Defensively, my voice went higher in pitch. I mean surely the man can see that my irritation is justified.

"He says the same about you." He opened the heavy metal door at the top of the stairs, we had just climbed. I gasped in awe, taking in the huge glass windows covering half of the room, allowing the morning to sun to pour in beautifully, and the view of the deep blue water moving in lazy waves. Iroh led me over to a table of four with all kinds of assorted fruits, bread, tarts, and of course tea.

"Well, we are enemies," I stated, as an afterthought of what Iroh had mentioned before I had become distracted. I thanked the older man when he so graciously pulled out my chair.

"You are very welcome." Iroh sat down and unsurprisingly went right for the teapot. "Would you like a cup?"

"What flavor is it this time?" I smiled fondly, he had to be the most tea loving person I think I ever met in my life.

"My own unique blend. Trust me it's delicious and calming."

"I believe I will." I nodded my head in thanks when he passed me my cup, taking a tentative sip my eyes widening at the tangy flavor. "I think this is my favorite! What kind of leaves did you combine?" I intuitively inquired, but before he could answer Zuko came striding in, seating himself to my left.

"Uncle." He greeted in his usual solemn tone, I cocked a brow when he seemed to entirely ignore my presence.

"Ah, nephew! I saw your training this morning, very impressive."

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched for second in what was suspiciously the makings of a smile before straitening back into a thin line. In a most unlikely show of politeness, he handed his uncle a plate, I was more than a little shocked when he also handed one to me, our eyes meeting for a moment and for some unknown reason I felt my chest tighten.

"Thank you," I somehow managed to get out through the restricted feeling in my throat. He said nothing only started filling his plate. This was something I had been taking note of, he never seemed to accept thanks or really show it either. It was odd, but I chalked it to being royalty. I glance toward Iroh, who raised both graying brows in a clear I told you so gesture. Making the words 'subtle gentleman' come to mind.

"Katara, I would answer your earlier question, but I'm afraid it is top secret," Iroh grinned, in the same way, my Gran-Gran would whenever a lady in the village would ask for her sea prunes recipe.

"What is secret?" Zuko asked quickly before I could reply, narrowing his eyes in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Katara asked what tea leaves I used for this particular blend," Iroh answered calmly, I guess he is accustomed to his nephew's suspicious nature.

"Yes, you better keep it a secret. Everyone who tries it will want to know, it's so good."

"You flatter an old man." He said smiling joyfully.

"Great. Now you can have her try all of your new concoctions instead of me." Zuko grimaced, moving his own tea cup off to the side. I put some fruit and bread on my plate, before pouring me a second cup of the tangy tea. As if to make up for his nephew's snappishness.

"Yes, unlike you, Katara doesn't cause such a fuss." Iroh responded coolly, "she appreciates the flavors. Why don't you try it, nephew, you may like this one?"

"No."

"Well, I guess you will just eat without anything to drink because there isn't anything else." I gestured to the table. Zuko stared at me taking a bite out of a strawberry tart in a way that spoke, he didn't need a drink.

The rest of breakfast passed in enjoyment with Iroh regaling me with humorous stories. Zuko didn't say much just sat eating quietly, his expression one of deep thought. Iroh had finished eating and was about to launch into another tale when Zuko suddenly spoke, "Uncle, leave us. I will walk her back."

I turned an apprehensive gaze on Zuko, why did he want his uncle to leave? Iroh obligingly slid his chair out from under the table, "it's been a pleasure to eat with you Katara, instead of just bringing you food."

"Yes, I enjoyed it immensely," I smiled brightly at the kind man.

"Prince Zuko, why don't you take Katara up on deck and let her stretch her legs."

"I will consider it," Zuko responded curtly in a dismissive fashion that had me clenching my hands into fists under the table. As soon as the door closed he turned to me, "where is the last place you were with the avatar?"

"You should know you kidnapped me." I hissed. Sometimes I am truly amazed at how one man can enrage me so quickly.

"They weren't with you which leads me to believe you wandered off. It didn't take a day last time for your idiot brother and the avatar to come rescue you." I turned away from him, gazing out at the fluffy white clouds littering the sky. "I know you haven't left the group." I kept resolutely silent, listening as he drummed a finger on the wood of the table for a long moment. "We stopped late last night at an island port, stocked up on supplies." I gasped, sharply turning to face him, glaring. He smirked, "yes I'm that ruined your little half thought out scheme. Now, tell me where was the avatar, when I captured you?"

The chance of them still being in the same location is slim, so I decided to answer truthfully. "I wondered away from our campsite in search of berries."

"Surely they realized you went into the village and I captured you. It is a_sea_side village; I have a ship. But, it would appear I have been giving your brother and the child too much credit." He shook his head angrily.

"Where we camped there was another village, close by and they weren't even there when I left, so they would not have known as to which way I had gone. The only reason why Sokka even let us split up was because he thought we had lost you! I knew it was a bad idea." I took a deep breath; I hadn't meant to go off on a tirade.

He slammed his hand on the table making me jump and lean back in my chair. "My plan was perfect! The avatar was supposed to turn himself in so that I could release you and go home. And now you to tell me that I most likely stuck with you!"

"Well, I never asked you to kidnap me _Prince_ Zuko!" I knew they probably weren't coming, but having someone else say it just did it. I felt tears prick my eyes, blurring my vision. It was stupid to feel this way; I don't even want them to risk themselves! I turned back to the window trying to control myself_,_ I _will not _cry in front of him!

"What was the next destination?"

"Anywhere to get away from you. There was no set place." I clenched my jaw, working hard to keep my voice steady while trying to blink back the tears.

"…I will continue searching for the avatar and just take you along." He slid his chair out and stood, waiting. Still, I stared out the window, hating when a few traitorous tears leaked out. I quickly wiped away the evidence.

"You are a horrible person! Always chasing us, still chasing Aang. All you care about is yourself. All you do is spread violence and hatred everywhere you go." I faced him fully allowing his to see my dislike for him.

"I have my reasons for hunting the avatar." Zuko's face could have been carved from stone, heck the stone might have looked a little warmer.

"Oh, I'll just bet you do."

Zuko was very intimidating. His broad form looming over me with a glare that could have set me ablaze. "Do you think I want to spend my days chasing the avatar? No, I want to be home."

"Well, then go home, you don't have to chase him!"

"Yes, I do!" He exploded, "you have no idea of what you're talking about."

I flinched at his outburst but didn't let it stop me. "Why not go back home? You're a Prince I'm sure they would welcome you with open arms."

"I'm banished! Capturing the avatar is the only way for me to regain my honor!"

A deifying silence settled over us, I sat staring at him, unsure of what to say. "Banished?" I mumbled, "You were banished. Why?"

He scowled down at me, raising his chin haughtily, "time to go back to the room, peasant."

"What about a walk on the deck? You told your uncle you would considerate it."

"Get up."

I clenched my jaw, tired of taking orders, the urge to be defiant swelled up and spilled over in a strong voice. "No."

Zuko placed a firm hand on my shoulder, leaning down, his warm breath brushing my ear when he spoke. "My patience is very thin right now. If you will not remove yourself from this chair, I will remove you." A shiver ran down my spine, and I wasn't about to look more into the reaction.

"Maybe you should drink some calming tea," I replied with mock sweetness.

"THAT'S IT!" He jerked me from the seat and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of grain. He threw the door open, it was a miracle it didn't come off the hinges with the force.

I pounded on his armored back, "Put me down, I will walk!" I tried in vain to be reasonable.

"Well, aren't you a big girl," sarcasm heavily lacing through his tone. "You had your chance."

"You never said you were going to carry me."

"Lieutenant Jee." He greeted normally as if having a girl tossed over his shoulder was an ordinary occurrence. I pressed my hands into his back so that I could hold my head up to see the man with a graying mustache, pass by.

"Prince Zuko - uh miss." The lieutenant greeted awkwardly.

"Lieutenant," I replied sheepishly, my face flaming with heat. Once he disappeared around the corner, I then persisted in beating on Zuko's back again. "Put me down! You arrogant, pompous, fire throwing, _lunatic_!" Not even acknowledging the words I continued to fling at him, he swung the door of his room open and unceremoniously dumped me onto the bed. "Wait!" I yelled before he closed the door, disregarding the extreme annoyance written on his face. "What about my walk on deck?"

Zuko face twisted into a sneer, a look I had become more and more familiar with. "Why would the fire throwing lunatic want to do that?" He slammed the door, the sound echoing in the silent room.

"Argh!" I buried my head in the mattress. Stupid Fire Nation jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Due to lack of anything better to do, I stared despondently at the metal ceiling until my eyes grew heavy. Before succumbing to my nap, I grudgingly noted that this was becoming an everyday occurrence. I startled awake when the door hit wall, my eyes widened to see the figure of Zuko in the doorway, had I slept that long? The only time he comes into his room is to sleep, I wasn't for sure if it was due to my presence or if it was just routine for him.

"Is it night already?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked. How can escape if I let my days just pass me by?!

"No." He answered curtly.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief, "you never come-"

"Get up." Zuko rudely cut me off, "Uncle is busy, I'm taking you to the washroom." With our last argument begin so recent I decided to be submissive to his demand. When I was close to him he reached out and grabbed my arm, all but dragging me at a fast pace.

"Hey! You don't have to drag me; I can walk by myself. I'm not going to just bolt off." His only reply was glower down at me. I guess he is still mad from earlier, truth be told as was I. "You know my back is still sore! You must have forgotten with all the jerking, throwing, and now dragging me around you've been doing today," I said letting the righteous anger color my voice. When we arrived at the washroom I yanked my arm from his loosened grip.

"You have fifteen minutes."

"Iroh never gives me a time frame!"

Zuko's scowl melted into a mask of calm he reached around me to open the door, which unfortunately brought him closer to me, I could feel his armored chest brushing mine. My eyes involuntarily widened, the beginnings of a deep blush crawled up my neck. He lowered his face closer to mine, I couldn't help but stare into his hypnotizing golden eyes.

"I'm not my Uncle." My breath hitched at his hoarse whisper. No, he most certainly is not. Before I knew what was happening he had already gently pushed me in the washroom and shut the door. I stood a little dazed, what in the world just happened to me? "Why don't you just complete finish healing yourself." Zuko's smug tone rang through the door, thankfully bringing me out of whatever fog had penetrated my brain. Unable, at the moment, to respond properly, I slammed my fist against the door. And here I thought I had fooled him! Nothing ever seems to work out for me anymore.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Ugh!" Exasperated, I let my forehead fall against the cool metal of the door. I cannot believe I went all dreamy eyed in front of him. This will never happen again! I turned to face my reflection in the mirror and pointed a stern finger at flushed faced girl looking back at me. "Get a hold of yourself."

I proudly finished before my fifteen minutes and was now taking the time left over to roll up the hems of the prince's baggy pants when Zuko knocked. "Times up, peasant!" I rolled my eyes and quickly bent the remaining water out of my hair, before opening the door. Zuko stepped back, his good eye widening for brief second, giving away his surprise.

"What, thought I wouldn't be finished?" Now it was my turn to be smug.

"Well, women usually like to take long baths." He leaned, arms crossed, against the opposite wall.

"Oh, I see." I mirrored his actions, "you were just being a jerk."

Zuko's face remained indifferent, head cocked to the side. "You already think I'm far things worse than a jerk. If I would have given you an hour, your opinion would have not changed." That threw me, he took advantage of my speechlessness. "Besides I'm sure a water tribe peasant such as yourself is accustomed to taking short baths, living in that pathetic village in the middle of the freezing tundra."

I bit back my outrage, Iroh's wise words coming to mind, 'you don't have to show up to every argument you're invited to.' Zuko is trying to get a rise out of me, for whatever reason, I don't know, but I think it's time to take Iroh's advice and be patient with him. "Your right." I tried my hardest to keep a neutral tone. "In the South Pole, long baths _are_ a luxury, especially warm ones. I'm just thankful to be able to have hot water, no matter the time frame."

Zuko stared at me his face unreadable, he stopped leaning against the wall and came to stand directly in front of me. "Why didn't you heat the water over a fire?" He asked, surprisingly free of mocking or disdain.

"We do. But, the water will always cool unfortunately fast, so I am used to bathing quickly." Instead of a reply he took one of my crossed arms and started to pull me down the corridor, the opposite way from his room. "Where are we going?"

"Up on deck. That is unless you would rather go back to the room?" He paused, raising a brow.

"No! I want to walk around." How on earth I changed his mind?! Guess Iroh was right.

Zuko opened the metal door with a loud clanking noise, I winced rapidly blinking my eyes to adjust to brightness of the day, I glanced around the empty deck. "Where is everyone?"

"All the guards are in the galley eating lunch," Zuko pulled me along with him to the side railing. I eagerly breathed in the salty breeze as it ruffled my hair and clothes. After a long moment, I glanced at Zuko, from the corner of my eye. Zuko gazed bitterly at the vast sea and in that moment it hit me, in a way this was his imprisonment.

"You know Zuko, I'm not going to try and attack you or jump off, you don't have to pull me around." I was hesitant to speak for fear of saying something that would stir his ire, but I had to get away from the path my thoughts had taken. If given a few more minutes to dwell on the new information, he had unwantedly revealed to me, I would begin to feel sorry for him and I couldn't have that. No.

Zuko looked at down at me with his brow scrunched in thought before letting his hand fall away. I gave him a tiny smile and began my walk with him at my side, our arms occasionally brushing. I enjoyed the warm sensation of the sun on my skin, in contrast to the slight chill of the late summer wind. When I stopped to lean over the railing, I felt his warm hand come to rest on my back, a strange tingling grew where he was touching me. To distract myself I played with the water, pulling and pushing making small waves. I decided not to test my luck on the first day, after a while I straighten, turning to Zuko.

"How did you know I had been healing myself?" I quizzed, trying to stomp out the twinge of disappointment when his touch on my back fell away.

"Uncle once told me that water benders could use their abilities to heal, and when I saw how quick the bruising was healing, I just put two and two together." His droll tone matching the smirk curving his lips. "The salve would increase healing, but not that fast. It should have taken a least another half a week to fade to what it was last night."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? Then you could have saved yourself the trouble of touching that stinky salve." I wondered, my nose scrunching at the memory of the scent.

"Why didn't you speak of your abilities in the beginning?" He questioned, gruffly clearing his throat.

I looked at him for a moment, he sounded oddly defensive, before deciding to just be truthful. "I didn't think it wise though had it been something serious I would have."

"I see. You didn't want your captor to know what all you were capable of." He nodded, "I can respect that."

"You knew anyway," exasperated laughter bubbled out, seems as if nothing could be kept from him. That is when it came to my plans, I'm sure his Uncle is an expert at keeping things from him.

"It was still a smart tactic; I've done it myself."

"I know one skill you definitely don't hide," I struggled to maintain a straight face.

"What's that?" He raised a brow, warily, most likely expecting an insult.

I grinned, "you're tracking skills!"

"Oh yes." He gazed pensively out at sea, "I can track the avatar, but in battle, he somehow always manages to elude me."

"Who knows you might capture him," I said airily, watching him, finding his obvious astonishment hilarious. "But, then you might not want him on the ship."

Zuko's only brow shot to his hairline, "that's highly doubtful. Nevertheless, do enlighten me on your reasoning."

"Well, Aang informed me of a time when a certain Commander captured him, that a vigilante called the Blue Spirit came to his aid. He very well may come and rescue him again." My voice taking on the same foreboding quality of when I tried to scare Aang with ghost stories, in the most unlikely hopes of deterring him from his search.

"Is that so?" Zuko, deepened his voice to hide the amusement I could see lighting his eyes. "Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah, well, it won't be so funny, if he shows up. Unlike you, he doesn't keep swords up on the wall for decoration. Aang said the masked man was an excellent swordsman." I crossed my arms on the railing trying to not show my agitation at him for not taking me seriously.

"Hmm…" he mirrored my position. "Sounds dangerous."

"He is. I think this man has a very good sense of right and wrong. He knew the avatar was needed in ending this war." I held a groan of frustration, I could have kicked myself for letting my silly admiration for the unknown man color my words. Great, now the prince probably thinks I sound like a little girl, hanging onto the words of a fairytale. Hesitantly, I peeked at him, just knowing he was looking down at me with a condescending smirk. And I was right, Zuko was looking at me, but not smirking nor condescending. It seemed as if my words, for some reason, had sobered his previous entertainment at my expense.

"We've been out here long enough," he said going back to his gruff self. "You will be joining my Uncle and me for lunch."

"Really?" My jaw dropped, I thought for sure after the disaster breakfast turned out to be that would definitely not be asked to join them again. "I adore Iroh, he is such a good-hearted man." Our previous conversation was forgotten in my excitement of being out of that blasted room! I tried to control my heart rate as I felt his warm hand rest gently again on my lower back.

"Yes, yes he is." His face and tone softening a little with what I knew to be fondness. He reached for the door and held it politely open for me. Well, look at that, I guess he can sometimes be a gentleman after all…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After lunch, Zuko left me with Iroh, who kept me busy all day. I observed Lieutenant Jee and him play four games of Pai Sho before I played Iroh myself and won with the help of the Lieutenant giving me advice throughout the game. I truly came to like Lieutenant Jee he was a more of a quiet man to Iroh's who is more talkative and charismatic. Iroh also took me on a tour of the ship, but I knew he avoided some places, no doubt due to Zuko's orders. The prince certainly didn't want me to find a way out or somewhere to hide. To my relief all the guards that passed or Iroh briefly conversed with either ignore me entirely or were highly respectful, referring to me with the title of Lady. Which confused me I had always thought that term Lady was used in the fire nation to only women of nobility. But, I reframed from asking for fear of looking foolish. At dark Iroh walked me back to the windowed room for a late dinner.

"So, my dear did you enjoy being out of the room?" He asked while we waiting for our food.

"Yes, very much so," I smiled brightly, not bothering to contain my delight.

"I wish that there was more to do on the ship, I'm afraid it can be very repetitive at times."

"I can imagine."

"But!" He held up his finger with an excited gleam in eyes, "there are always a very interesting place to see and shops to visit."

Yes, I thought darkly to myself, I'm sure I would have found an interesting way to escape had I known the ship had docked. "Zuko told me the ship stopped late last night for supplies," I said dryly.

Iroh nodded, "my nephew thought it best not to tell you. He was adamant that you would attempt to escape."

"How very observant of him." At this point, it would be useless to hide my now ruined plans.

Iroh let out a deep chuckle while idly stroking his beard. "On the upside, I do believe Prince Zuko bought you a few items while in the village."

"What?" No, he has to be mistaken. I find it hard to believe that Zuko would be considerate enough to buy me anything. That would mean he had actually been listening to me when I subtly mentioned the lack of a few necessities. Due to his lack of expression, I figured I was just whistling in the wind. "Zuko never said anything about it."

"Maybe not then. Though it would have been rather nice of him if he had, do you not agree?"

"Yes, I suppose I would," I rubbed my hands nervously over the fabric of my pants, under the table. "But, I truly don't believe he would do that for me of all people."

Iroh raised a brow in an almost challenging manner, "Oh?"

"I wonder where Zuko is." I abruptly changed the subject, glancing back at the door, willing it to open and hopefully ending this conversation. "And dinner I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

Iroh waved a hand dismissively, "Dinner is always-" He stopped mid-sentence, a mysterious gleam shining in his amber eyes. "Excuse me, my dear, I will see why our dinner is late." He slid his chair out and was out the door, moving faster that I have ever seen the man move.

"Okay…" My reply was only heard by the now empty room. Did he really just leave me, a prisoner complete unsupervised. _Now would be the perfect time to escape,_ I gazed out the huge windows, all that greeted me was darkness, no moon to light the sky tonight. But, my voice of logic kicked in. I groaned, frustrated, my situation has not changed, I still haven't the slightest notion of how far land was. As much as I hate to admit it, it is more beneficial to stay, what with the Prince now actively searching for Aang again, his quest would bring me near to them. I am hoping he will gloat when has found them and then I will be able to make my escape. Not the best strategy, but hey, Sokka was always the plan guy of our small group. He would most definitely say my idea had too many uncertainties involved. The only other option I saw was to try and convince Zuko to abandon his quest Aang. _Yeah_…

On that thought the door opened, making me almost jump out of my chair. I sharply turned around to see Zuko in the doorway, his gaze sweeping the empty room. "Where is my Uncle?" He demanded I could see a two guards on both sides of the door. Well, looks like I wasn't unsupervised after all.

I was about to explain when the guard on the left spoke. "General Iroh left about ten minutes ago, sir, with instructions to guard Lady Katara."

"You are dismissed." He told the one who spoke, before turning to the other man on the right, still standing at attention. "Chen, as usual, you will help the cook bring dinner."

"Yes, sir." They both answered, setting off down the stairs.

My eyebrows knitted together, Iroh said dinner was late? But, Zuko just told that guard dinner should be ready in another ten minutes as _usual_?

"What?" Zuko asked sitting down in his seat, apparently having noticed my expression.

"It doesn't make sense." I shook my head.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Iroh said dinner was late."

"Dinner is not late, it has been served at the same time, on time, every day." He explained shortly, with a tad narrowing of his eye at the wall.

I accepted his explanation, deciding that the retired general, must have just forgotten or something. A lengthy awkward silence settled over us, after a few more moment I finally blurted out a question that I had wondered on for some time. "How early do you get up in the morning? You are always gone when I wake up."

"I rise with the sun."

"You seriously get up and watch the sunrise every morning?" I questioned in a dead-pan tone.

"Did I say I watch the sunrise?" Zuko snapped, golden eyes flashing, "no, I take the time to properly absorb the sun's energy and then train until breakfast. My fire bending is strongest in the mornings."

I tried not to let my smugness show, I knew he would elaborate on his answer if I accused him of just idly sitting around. From what I have observed and what Iroh has told me, the Prince doesn't like being idle. We both turned when the door opened allowing Chen and the cook in.

I gasped, "I know you. You're the man who sold me that fruit in the market!" I pointed at the familiar lanky form of the cook. At least he had enough decency to look sheepish as he went about grabbing plates off of the rolling table, pushed by Chen. "Well, my compliments, your food is always delicious," I said to show him, I barred him no ill will. I'm sure Zuko forced the older man to do his bidding.

"Thank you, Lady Katara," he glanced my way with an embarrassed smile. "Prince Zuko, General Iroh ask that I tell you that his joints were bothering him tonight, he sends his apologies for retiring early, sir." I looked to Zuko, in concern for his Uncle. But, his eyes narrowed into silts as if he found Iroh's disappearance to be dubious.

"I hope Iroh is alright." I worried with the napkin in my lap, "I guess we shouldn't have taken such a long walk today."

Zuko scoffed, "he's fine."

"Lady Katara, General Iroh made your tea, he says it's the same kind you liked this morning." The cook placed the red with intricate golden designed teapot and matching cups in the middle of the table.

"Prince Zuko, would you like anything else, sir?"

To my surprise, Zuko looked at me in question. "Katara?"

"Oh, um- no, thank you. I'm good." I stammered.

"You are dismissed." Both Chen and the cook left the room as quickly as they had entered. When the door was shut Zuko shook his head. "So, you actually liked that tea?"

"Yes." I eagerly poured the tasty liquid into my cup, I was about to sit the teapot back down when proper manners kicked in. "Would you care for a cup?" I asked politely, although already anticipating him to turn the offer down.

"…I guess I will try it."

"Prince Zuko!" I couldn't stop the incredulous laugh, "you should be ashamed of yourself. You couldn't have been bribed to taste the tea this morning."

"It is best that I do not indulge him too much or he will start shoving it down my throat at every opportune moment." He held up his hands, defending himself, the corners of his lips twitching. "The man is a tea fanatic!"

"He does like his tea," I coincided with a fond smile.

"Yes, and I'm positive now that he knows you like tea he brings it to you every day, multiple times a day. Does he not?"

"Well, yes..."

"With that being said you do realize that you are not to breathe a word of this to him?" He stared me down from over the rim of his cup.

I chuckled, "I'll take your guilty secret to the grave."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said sternly, although his eyes clearly showed his amusement. He took a sip of the tea, "Not too bad, it's tangy."

"I know, that's my favorite." I lifted the golden plate cover to reveal a red soup.

"I know you said that this morning, calming I believe too."

I tried to will the heat away from my face remembering how he had thrown me over his shoulder, at my falsely sweet tone. "Oh yes, I believe I did say that."

I tried my soup, and to no surprise it was wonderful! The chef did a great job on balancing out the of the garlic with the onion.

"This is really good, he balanced out the flavors perfectly."

"The chef is a skilled man."

"Yes, he is… In more than just cooking, it would seem. He makes a pretty good actor."

Zuko took a few swallows of the soup before finally answering with careful indifference. "He could use more work on the execution of his lines, I think made you a little suspicious."

"I did think he was rather odd." I paused, debating if should or shouldn't ask my next question. "Zuko, I could see the docks when I entered the village, but I never saw your ship."

"You didn't see my ship because it wasn't there, obviously."

"How did you get there then, if not by your ship?"

"That's unimportant."

I let out a deep sigh and tried very not hard not to roll my eyes. I guess he thinks it may danger his _scheme _if he tells me. "Well, did you take another boat?"

"I am growing tired of your questions, another and you will leave my presence," Zuko growled lowly.

There he goes again, his prickly and arrogant _Crown Prince of the Fire Nation_ personality showing itself. "I may leave from your presence for a short time, but we still share a room, so sadly I will be back into your presence once again." I tried to say in a jaunty manner, but even I could hear the slight edge in the words.

An emotion flashed across his face far too quickly for me to name and then swiftly went to a look I most certainly recognized to be anger. Zuko exhaled loudly, I almost expected to see steam. "Why are you always so difficult?" He said between gritted teeth.

Gaping, I repeated, "me difficult? You are the difficult one!"

"I allowed you to be out of the room today, even after how you treated me this morning and this is how you repay me."

"How I treated you? What about how you treated me!" I yelled leaning toward him, unaffected by his glowering.

We were both breathing heavy from anger, his eyes gold eyes stared into my equally angry blue ones. Zuko suddenly leaned back in his chair, throwing his cloth napkin on the table, "it seems we can never sit down and eat peacefully. I had hoped to give you this small freedom, but I see now that will be impossible."

"No, it's not impossible," I said in a rush, already seeing that we had gone downhill at an alarming rate. "If you would just-"

Zuko cut me off raising his voice over mine, "from now on your meals will continue to be brought to the room!" He aggressively shoved his chair out from underneath the table and stalked to the door.

"Zuko don't-"

"I am not your idiot brother or the avatar, whom you may talk to anyway you, please. I will not tell you again, peasant, I am a Prince and will be addressed and respected as such. The guard, Chen, will escort you back to the room, you have fifteen minutes to finish dinner. Also, from now on you will once again sleep on your cot." Don't fret he is my most trusted guard." I knew he was willing himself to use a calmer tone if the clenching of his jaw was anything to go by. "Don't fret he is my most trusted guard."

Then he was gone, leaving me in a deafening silence. I sat staring out into the darkness of the night, a mixed number of emotions swirling inside me. But, one was more prominent that the others…Guilt. I wish we hadn't fought. It seems that all Zuko and I can do is argue. Not always, I thought, thinking of the pleasant conversation on the deck today and when he had given me the salve. I should have known it was too good too last, that I didn't have the patience it obviously requires to deal with him. Not that it matters, we are not friends, not even allies. It was a useless reminder; the guilt still ate at me. I kept seeing that unreadable emotion that had passed so fleetingly across his face before he had buried it with anger…Zuko did say he was banished, so I assume the Fire Lord, his father, for whatever reason, didn't want him around. I think talking about being around him all the time as an annoyance might have had something to do with him becoming so irate. All Zuko was trying to do was have dinner with me and I threw his kindness, no matter how small, back in his face. And deep down I knew I hadn't just wounded his pride. No, I had hurt feelings. I also knew that Zuko would rather die than admit it. And at this moment it mattered little to me that we were on opposite sides.

I glanced down at my half-eaten dinner, then at Zuko's looking much the same. I shoved my plate away I wasn't feeling hungry anymore, I stood with a sigh and opened the door. "I'm finished. I would like to retire for the night." I looked straight ahead, the mask that all guards are required to wear was a little disconcerting. I appreciated the walk in silence, it gave me time to ponder on what I knew I had to do.

I paced from Zuko's bed to his desk and back again, waiting for Zuko to arrive. The hour was late, he usually was already in bed by now. I breathed a deep sigh, sitting on the edge of my cot, this wasn't the first time we've fought, but he never avoided coming to the room. In fact, he liked to address that it was still his room no matter if I occupied it for the time being. Was he even coming back to our room? Or had he decided to sleep in perhaps Iroh's? What if he decided to no longer have anything to do with me until the time would come to use me against Aang? If this would have been my first few days on the ship, I would have rejoiced at the possibility. But, now- well, I just hope he doesn't do that. How would I be able to apologize if he did? I threw a dejected glance at the door before getting up and blowing, all but one candle out. I settled myself down for the night on the cot, burying my face in the pillow. I could smell the faint scent of sandalwood; it was the same scent that clung onto the fabric of his bedding, I noticed with heavy-lidded eyes before succumbing to sleep.

I clung to the last pieces of slumber, having not yet opened my eyes. I wanted to go back to into the peaceful dream, the beautiful garden, and mysterious man was far kinder than reality at the moment. I idly wondered if I would ever turn and see the flower offering man, something like familiarity always accompanied that dream as if I shouldn't have to turn to know who the man was. I cracked my eyes opened, only to go wide in fright, I immediately sat straight up. The room was pitch black! I placed my hand over my racing heart. Then it clicked, Zuko must be back. I flung the blanket off and swung my legs over the edge of the cot. Well, looks like being stuck in this room all the time is going to pay off, at least I can navigate it in the dark. I stood and started slowly making my way over toward the bed as silently as possible. I held my hand slightly out in front of me, so I felt when I came in contact with the silky bedding. I let my fingers skim the very edge, I made it to where I assumed the head was and…warmth? Warmth! My hand trailed over warm skin, I let out a startled scream when I found myself suddenly jerked down onto the bed, pinned underneath a heavy, hard body, the candles in the room springing to life. I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light, seeing the bleary sight of Zuko's face hovering directly over mine, his golden eyes dangerously blazing, mimicking that of the flame engulfing one raised fist.

"I wasn't trying to attack you!" I squeaked out between trying to catch my breath, I knew how this would look to him. I had planned to call his name and wake him, not this, _definitely_ not this! "I waited up for you, but I fell asleep." Zuko extinguished the fire and slowly lowered his hand to rest on the other side of my head, allowing me to breathe easier when taking his body weight off me.

"Why?" I felt a shiver run through my body at the rasp to his voice, I found it far more appealing than I should have.

"I wanted you to know that I _am_ _grateful_ that you have treated me decently and that I'm sorry for the way things went earlier." Though my words were earnest it came out rushed; not at all the speech I had prepared to say, but I knew now was not the time to be long winded.

Zuko's face showed about as much expression as a rock. "You are only sorry for your lack of freedom."

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to be let out of the room. Wouldn't you, if you were in my place? But, that is not the reason for my apology. I truly did not deliberately try to anger you and ruin our dinner." I held my breath staring directly into his eyes, knowing they missed nothing, trying to get him to see my honesty. After a painstakingly long moment, he exhaled loudly through his nose and pushed himself off me. If it were not for the anxiety turning in my stomach, I am positive I would have been staring like an idiot, once again, at the sight of his muscled body. Although my eyes did track his every movement as he sat on the side of bed, rubbing a hand tiredly down his face.

"At present, your time here on the ship is undeterminable. Katara I want to give you small freedoms. I don't want to keep you locked away in a cell or a room. It is not as if I take enjoyment in holding you captive."

I got to my knees and moved to sit slightly behind him. "Why do you continue to do so, if it troubles you?"

"Do you not see this?" He faced me, aggressively pointing to the scarred left side of his face. "Given by the Fire Lord as a permeant reminder of my banishment!"

I gasped in horror as the realization hit me. His father- his father did that to him. "Zuko…" I started to get off the bed and reach out for him, but hesitated, staying put.

"I spoke out in war meeting," Zuko explained with his back turned to me, but I could see the clenching of his fists, his whole body becoming rigid. "A high-ranking general, appointed by my father, planned to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits against seasoned earth bending soldiers. I was against the idea and voiced my opinion, my father forced me to participate in a duel for disrespect. I agreed, I knew I could easily beat the older general. But, when I got to the arena it was my father I was to fight for I disrespected him and _his_ choices when speaking out in the Fire Lord's meeting."

"That's how you got your scar by fighting your father?" Although the answer was plainly obvious, my mind kept wanting to dispute it, memories of my loving father surfacing.

"I would not fight my father. I begged for his forgiveness, but he said I was weak, that I needed to be taught a lesson, pain and suffering would be my teacher. The only way for me to go home and regain my honor is to capture the avatar. Then and only then will I be welcomed back." I blinked back the tears that had formed during his story. How could a father inflict so much pain on their own son? The man was a monster! Zuko slowly turned around and with one look at my face had him snapping, "I don't need your pity!"

I was rooted to my spot, debating on what to say or the best way to approach him. With a firm nod, I decided to throw caution to the wind and with hesitant steps I closed the distance between us. I would treat him no differently than I would anyone else. "You weren't in the wrong," I whispered softly, but sternly, "you were right. Your Father should have been proud to have a son who wasn't afraid to speak out against such an inhumane idea."

Zuko for once stubbornly avoided eye contact, instead, he tried to brush past me. "I was weak. So, he gave me a lesson that would never forget."

"It was cruel!" I yelled, surprising him and myself before I could stop I reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him to face me. He looked down at me the pain and anguish apparent in his beautiful eyes. I softly let my fingertips trail across the rough texture of his scarred cheek, fully expecting him to slap my hand away. Only he didn't. He shut his eyes the tension seemingly drained out of him with a deep breath. "Zuko you did not deserve any of it," I said conviction lacing through the words. He opened his eyes, for once we were both not bothering to hide anything. I don't know when, but my gaze slowly slid down to rest on his lips, vaguely it registered that I began to tilt my face up to his. Zuko leaned down until his lips were so close to mine I could feel his breath brush along my slightly parted lips.

BANG! The spell was broken, immediately we jumped away from each other.

"Prince Zuko!" The familiar voice of Uncle rang through the door. Zuko ran a hand aggressively through his ink black hair, his face showing none of the emotion he had just so recently allowed me to see. I could feel him staring at me, trying to will me to look at him, instead of the spot on the wall above him. With a soft sigh of defeat or frustration, I couldn't tell, he calmly opened the door.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" Zuko questioned coolly, as though we hadn't just had an emotional moment that almost lead to a kiss. Between enemies…

"I came to see if everything was alright with you and Katara?" Iroh's worried words, finally broke through my slight daze, giving my head a good shake I went to stand slightly behind Zuko, so I could see the retired general better.

"As you can see, Uncle everything is fine."

"Ah, Katara!" Iroh exclaimed, relief coloring his tone. "I'm sorry that I disturbed the two of you. A guard came to my room saying he heard a scream and worried something may have happened. I thought it might be best to come and check."

Zuko turned his head slightly in my direction when an embarrassed giggle broke through my tightly pressed lips. "Well, um… I was trying to wake up Zuko, but it was dark and well, I am afraid I startled him."

When Iroh eyebrows shot to his hairline, Zuko quickly added, "I grabbed her, _she_ screamed." I held in my another bout of laughter at his need for clarification.

"Thought she was attacking you, did you?" Iroh asked, amused.

"Like she said it was dark," Zuko gruffly defended.

"Are you feeling better, Iroh?" I asked remembering he went to bed early tonight.

"Oh, yes my dear," he waved off my concern. "Thank you for asking. Just not as spry as I once was."

"I'm glad you're feeling better; I was worried about you." At my words Zuko snorted, shaking his head, from my place behind him I couldn't tell, but I'm somewhat positive that he was rolling his eyes.

"There's no need to worry. I'm completely healthy," Iroh patted his belly. "Well, it is late, I'll let you two get back to bed. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight!" I called through the already shut the door, I glared at Zuko's back for being so rude.

"Uncle is right. We should go to bed." He turned, our chests almost touching, I wordlessly retreated to my cot, sliding beneath the safety of the cotton blanket, I discreetly watched Zuko as he did the same. With a lazy hand motion, the room once again was engulfed in darkness, but it didn't nothing to extinguish the lingering awkwardness between us. I couldn't say how long the silence went on with only the sound of our breathing filling the room.

"Katara?" Zuko's soft whisper cut through the darkness.

"Yes?"

"…I bought a few things for you when we stopped at the port, everything is in the closet."

"Thank you. Good night, Zuko." I whispered, after a minute's pause.

"Goodnight, Katara."

I couldn't help but smile that is the first time we've ever said that to one another. Usually, we never said anything, unless he was ordering me to go to sleep and to stop talking. This change was…nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I let my hands glide down the scarlet silk, high-collared tunic and tied the ties to tightened the waistband of the black flowing pantaloons. I breathed a sigh of admiration and of disbelief, never have such a fine of fabric belong to me. I couldn't believe it when I found a nice sized black lacquered chest sitting on the floor of Zuko's closet. This was his idea of a 'few things'? Everything that was in that chest was far more than I had ever owned. Robes, tunics, pants, and dresses of quality fabric, all in the colors of that of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I could have cried when I saw the silver brush and comb set. The pieces were a work of art with their swirling patterns and gleaming blue and white stones scattered along the backs. It reminded me of home. It was surprising he was even able to find such an item and that the prince bought it. I felt my face heat up when I thought of the silk undergarment he had purchased with me in mind. Oh my, what would Gran-Gran say? Or my Father and Sokka?!

"Ugh!" snatched up the brush and began to try to tame the wild wavy mess that was my hair. The pull of the tangles chased away my embarrassment and the fact that I decided I would take it and among a few other things that happened on this ship to my grave. I brushed until my hair fell in soft chestnut waves down my back, the flowery oils and soaps Zuko bought made my hair shine. It has been so long since I have had any beautifying luxuries. If only Zuko hadn't forgotten hair ties, I could have pulled the long tresses out of my face. With a sigh, I slipped on the matching red slippers and the left washroom, dropping off my dirty clothes and putting away my toiletries, before make my way to the deck. Trying to ignore the ever silent but present guard, Chen, he easily fell into step behind me. Chen is always quiet, when he does say anything it is usually just a bored, although always respectful yes or no answer. When he first was assigned to guarding me, I was a little unnerved not just because of my past with the guards on Zuko's ship, but the white skull masks they all wear. When I mentioned my discomfort to Iroh and Zuko one night over dinner Iroh assured me that Chen was a most trusted guard, as Zuko had said the night we fought and that the mask was part of the uniform of all guards and soldiers of lower rank in the military. Zuko had acted as if he didn't hear, but the next day when I came out of our room I found a man not much older than Zuko with shoulder length brown hair pulled half way into a top knot, his expressionless brown eyes looking into mine. After a long silence of me staring at him as if he were going to attack me, he introduced himself. I knew Zuko was the only one who could have given the order for him to remove his mask, so I guess he must have been listening after all. It seems to just be his way of doing things.

On deck the wind was whipping my hair in every direction, so much for brushing out all my tangles. I spotted Zuko at the bow of the ship looking through a golden spyglass. I decided to let my presence known to him calling out over the wind.

"Prince Zuko!" He immediately spun around and almost ran toward me.

I was taken aback by the panicked expression on his usual stoic features. "What's wrong?"

Zuko shoved the spyglass at Chen commanding, "take my place at the bow, keep an eye on the ship coming from the south." I scanned the horizon and saw the ship that had Zuko so unnerved, it was too far away to make out any features, but my heart soared at the possibility of it may being Sokka and Aang. If not them, then I'm sure the occupants of the ship could be of service, I'm positive they would help me especially after I tell them I escaped off of a Fire Nation ship. Everyone dislikes the Fire Nation. Why wouldn't they with them valiantly attempting to enforce world domination? Just as I lift my arm up in a motion to bring water up from the side in order to take out Zuko and execute an unplanned escape, Zuko grabs both of my arms pinning them to my side and starts backing me up.

"Hey!" I shouted in outrage, with the fast pace he set the only thing keeping me from falling was his unrelenting grip. Once we are back through the deck door he lets go of my arms in favor of one of my wrists and starts dragging me down the stairs. I growl jerking my wrist out of his hold and try to bolt back toward the door. I don't make it three steps before Zuko grabs me from behind, brings both my arms up to and crosses them over my chest, with his stronger ones folding over mine. It turns into a dance almost as I start trying to step on his feet and him moving them before I can cause harm, with me grunting in frustration.

"That is enough Katara," Zuko says in a tone that the tells me he won't tolerate this for much longer. I pay no heed and keep struggling; my thoughts on nothing, but escape. "Listen to me," He tightens his hold, squishing me to him, I can feel the hard metal armor digging into my back. "I understand you wanting to escape, I do. But, that ship doesn't have anyone on it who will help you."

"You are lying; I saw how panicked you were on deck. You knew I would attempt escape," I say breathless while using all my strength to free my arms even though I know it's a helpless cause in his steely grip.

"No, I'm not. I am trying to protect you, you stupid girl," His voice steady and calm. The jerk isn't even put much effort into holding me.

"Oh, really? From who?" I ask disbelief coloring my tone, making a gleeful noise when I finally manage to dig my heel into Zuko's foot.

"That is Commander Zhao's ship," Zuko hissed in my ear.

That makes me freeze in an instant, as I feel my stomach drop in dread.

We were both standing in the corridor with only sound of my heavy breathing, as I leaned fully on Zuko's armored chest, his strong arms had uncrossed over mine and moved to wrap around my waist to support me better. All thoughts of escape had fled the moment he mentioned Commander Zhao, I hate Zhao with a passion and for good reason, he is a ruthless man.

"What are you going to do?" I asked once my voice came back.

Zuko let out a sigh, with his head still on my shoulder, I took a shaky breath as his warm breath brushed across my neck. "Well, I've got to get your cot out of my room, call a meeting to make sure no one speaks a word of you being on the ship, and find you a place to hide. I have to hurry; Zhao's ship will reach us in an hour or less." As he spoke he slowly unwrapped his arms and turned me to face him.

"Why do you have to move my cot?"

"Last time he was on board he did a full inspection of my ship and papers, for my father, he said." He grabbed my hand and set a fast pace, toward the Captain's coop. "We need to find Uncle."

"Because you are wanting me to hide that must mean you don't want Commander Zhao to know I'm here."

"Exactly. Actually, Zhao was promoted to _Admiral_," Zuko snarled, "Which means he is now above me in rank since I am in exile. I am not even supposed to be hunting the avatar anymore, my father has given my mission to Zhao. If he knew you were here, he would take you." I gripped Zuko's hand tighter. The thought of Aang being captured by the horrible man turned my stomach, at least with Zuko I know he would be treated fairly, I most certainly don't want to be handed over to him either. Once we reached the steel door I had never seen before, Zuko wasted no time storming in, exclaiming, "Uncle!" With me trailing along behind him.

"I know, I have Lieutenant Jee gathering the guards in the galley and a couple are already having the cot disposed of," Iroh replied calmly from his place looking out one of the windows, with a spy glass identical to Zuko's and another man I had never seen before in front of the controls of the ship.  
"I want it to be put back in the brig, so after he leaves it can be brought back to my room for Katara."

"Have you forgotten that there are not supposed to be any furnishings in the brig cells, the only reason why the cot was bought was for the avatar. If Zhao does an inspection and sees the cot, he will know something is amiss. Even in exile Prince Zuko, we are still a military ship, therefore have to follow the ordinances of the Fire Nation's naval forces." Iroh never turned to face us, his gaze was steady on the massive steel ship, I could see clearly now unlike before. "Zhao just raised the flag to slow speed and drop anchor." No, furnishing in the brig, don't know why I am surprised, the Fire Nation has never really been one for mercy, even in the smallest measure.

The man operating the controls turned to Zuko for confirmation, "You heard General Iroh." Zuko snapped.

"Yes sir," the man immediately set upon the task.

"Prince Zuko, I think you may want to take a look," Zuko let go of my hand to take the spyglass Iroh had turned and offered him, upon looking out Zuko let out a grunt.

"What is it?" I finally spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Would you like to take a look?" Iroh asked me, his seriousness giving way to his usual cheerful disposition.

"Sure." I tried to force a small smile, after all, I had never looked through one before and truthfully I didn't really want to see the ship more clearly, for already the sight had my knees trembling.

I took a step forward only to be saved by Zuko's sharp tone. "No, stay by the door, I can see Zhao and his captain doing the same thing we are and if she stands here in light of the window he would see her."

"Oh yes, how careless of me! Perhaps on a less dangerous ship, you could take a gander out of mine or Zuko's spyglass." I sighed heavily, only Iroh would talk so casually in such tense situation as this.

"What's going on?" I questioned, since unable to see.

"There are more guards on deck than usual," Zuko growled still looking out.

"Does that mean he plans on attacking?" I was hard pressed to keep my voice steady.

"No, there are just guards manning their station, he must have a hard to keep a prisoner on board." With that, Zuko handed Iroh back his spyglass, as they seemed to share a knowing look. Zuko turned toward me, "change in plans, Katara, I want you to stand on deck with us."

Has he lost his mind?! "But, you said Zhao would take me if he knew I was on board!"

With two strides he came to stand in front of me, "I have no intention of letting him take you."

"But-"

He cut me off, "Katara, I believe Zhao has captured the avatar and possibly your brother." I felt as if I been punched in the stomach. Why couldn't Zuko have captured them, if they had to be captured! "I think he has just come to gloat, he won't be interested in you, now that he has them. If he sees you on deck, rather than if he does an inspection of the ship and finds you, he will be less likely to demand your imprisonment, as it will be seen you have been with me, upon their capture."

"I believe Prince Zuko is right Katara, Zhao will not be interested in you now," Iroh's voice was serious, but I could hear the note of reassurance.

"Come along, we have to be on deck," Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, with Iroh saying he would meet us on deck right before the door closed behind us. I felt as if I was being dragged to my death, what if everything went wrong and Zhao demands Zuko to give me to him? I was begin used as bait for Aang if Zhao has captured him, what reason would Zuko have to keep me? And if he doesn't have Aang and Sokka, and it's just some other fugitive of the Fire Nation, what then? As we neared the deck door Zuko came to a halt. I looked up in confused, his golden eyes, so much like his element were burning in intensity. "Katara, you may not like what I say to Zhao, but do _not_ say a word against it."

After a pause, I agreed, albeit rather reluctantly, with a nod of my head. Then we were back on deck with the wind whipping at our clothing. All guards were on deck and Lieutenant Jee, all standing straight as a board, they gave bewildered looks upon seeing us, unaware of the change in plans. What in the world was he going to say to Zhao? Obviously, it was something he thought I would not like, or he would not have asked that of me. Well, not really asked more like ordered. The closer the metal monstrosity came the more anxiety twisted in my stomach. "Please don't have them, please don't have them," I whispered to myself, but Zuko must have heard me, for he tightened his grip on my arm for a moment, I felt a little of my nervousness melt away before he placed his hands behind his back. Iroh came on deck and stood on the other side of me just as Zhao's officers let down the gangplank. Bless the older man he tried to give me a reassuring smile, whereas Zuko's face could have been carved from stone. Zhao was walking toward the gangplank with two other officers following close behind. His eyes swept over us, before meeting my azure eyes in a sea of brown and ambers, raising his chin loftily as if my mere presence insulted him, I straightened and held my head high defiantly. Zuko said not to say anything, so I won't, but that doesn't mean my expressions will not speak for themselves.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh, it is truly a pleasure to have come across you today," Zhao smirked as he descended down from his ship to ours on the wooden gangplank.

"Commander Zhao-." Iroh tried to greet, only to be interrupted by Zhao.

"Admiral now, General Iroh." Zhao conceitedly grinned, now standing in front of us, he didn't even bother me with a second glance.

"Well, congratulations are in order, are they not Prince Zuko?" Iroh plastered a smile on his face, although it held none of his usual joy. Zhao turned to Zuko with an expectant look. Yes, I now truly believe he did only stop to gloat.

"Congratulations." And I thought Zuko had been cold to me before, but his tone had nothing on the iciness with addressing Zhao. I was thoroughly confused, Zuko already knew he was promoted, why is he acting like he hadn't.

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai likes to reward the ones he truly feels works the hardest," Zhao said almost mockingly at Zuko. If looks could kill Zhao would be dead, at the glare Zuko was giving him. "I thought you should know that about four weeks ago we rescued two fire nation soldiers floating in the water. When questioned they said you had thrown them overboard for a water tribe girl."

"We did. They would have taken liberties with her, had they not been stopped."

"Is she not the avatar's traveling companion?"

"Not anymore," Zuko answered curtly. What was he up to? I had a feeling this would be the moment that Zuko commanded my silence for.

"Why is she not in chains then?"

"She is of better use to me in my bedroom, than wasting away in the brig." Forget to try to use expressive facial expressions to get my point across! Now I was desperately trying to be _expressionless_ and will the blush away that threatened to spread across my face, at what Zuko's statement implied.

Zhao let out a wickedly, delighted laugh, "well, Prince Zuko I don't blame you, she is quite a beauty. I see why you had to punish the soldiers, couldn't let them have what is you've had, huh?"

"Exactly." I took in a deep breath to compose myself, I didn't like hearing Zuko talk like I wasn't a person, but a possession.

Zhao finally looked at me again, "I will be sure to tell the young water tribe man what has become of his beloved sister." Zhao smiled tauntingly at me, I was completely mortified, Sokka would think Zuko was using me for…Sokka would think I am ruined. Wait, what?! "You see thanks to you throw your wayward soldiers overboard, we had to drop them off at a small seaside village. Where my men and I were attacked by the avatar and the water tribe boy demanding I had over his sister." Zhao explained in perverse glee, "You can imagine my surprise, but I brilliantly played along and got them to surrender for a girl I didn't even have a prisoner." He proudly boasted this whole conversation had me nauseous. Aang and Sokka attacking Zhao, had they been injured? I am sure Zhao is not treating them fairly, for the second time today I wish it was Zuko who had captured them. "I assume you netted the water bender for the purpose of getting the avatar, even though your mission had been assigned to me, am I right Prince Zuko."

"Yes, I did."

Iroh decided it was a good idea to hurriedly jump in at this point. "Forgive him, Admiral, he is but a young man with ambitions. After he captured the young lady, he decided to prolong the search for the avatar." Oh, if I thought it was bad hearing Zuko talk about me in such a way it was worse hearing Iroh! It didn't matter that unlike Zuko he was using delicate phrasing.

"I see. Wanted to enjoy her a little longer, Prince Zuko? Well, you may keep her indefinitely, she is of little consequence and the Fire Lord only wants the avatar."

Zuko just stared coldly at him not speaking, so Iroh once again stepped in. "Admiral Zhao, does that mean you intend to let the young man go?"

"Sadly, had he not attacked a Fire Nation ship that may have been possible," Zhao said in a regretful tone, which was ruined by the smirk still on his face.

"Yes, one cannot get away with such actions," Iroh agreed. "Would you care for a cup of tea Admiral?"

"No, thank you General Iroh, I've really must be going. I would perform an inspection, but I have to meet up with my fleet, I've lingered too long as is." Zhao said while already moving back toward the gangplank. "Ready for Leave, Caption?" A man waiting for him called back a yes sir. Once Zhao made up the gangplank he turned back to us. "Well, Prince Zuko it's been a pleasure. Oh, I feel it only right that I inform you that on the day after the solar eclipse Fire Lord Ozai has decided to pass the throne over too Princess Azula." It was clear he was chuckling as he turned and walked completely on his ship. I looked at Zuko, his jaw was clenched, but otherwise expressionless and stony.

"Do not pull anchor, you are all dismissed until you are called upon for further instruction," Zuko commanded in a loud clear voice. He turned to Iroh and me, his face still showing no emotion, "Uncle I need to see you, Lieutenant Jee and Captain Lea in the captain's coop immediately." Iroh sent off with Lieutenant Jee and an older, short and stocky man I assumed was the Captain. All guards had left deck except Chen who had taken back up his job of shadowing me. "Katara, go and stay in the room, I will have dinner brought to you."

I wasn't upset about being ordered to go back after all Zuko had said in front of everyone, I preferred to be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The cook had brought me dinner, I am sure it would have been delicious as always, but I couldn't eat, not knowing that Aang and Sokka were with that monster. They have been with Zhao for almost four weeks, four weeks! I couldn't stop thinking about what conditions he probably kept them in! And here I was being fed nourishing food, taking hot baths with scented soaps, and a trunk full of fine high-quality clothing. And I am supposed to be being held, prisoner. Pssh, I've been in the lap of luxury!

As I sat on the bed, I remembered Zuko had my cot taken out of the room. I know he would never give up his bed, so looks like we will be sharing. Great, just great! Now it will look _exactly_ like what Zuko had implied today on deck. I know it was necessary, but, oh my; was it embarrassing. I couldn't help but be a little miffed at him. I threw myself over to my trunk at the foot of Zuko's bed and rifled through the contents for something to sleep in. It had been a long and emotionally draining day, hopefully, I could banish my thoughts away enough to sleep. I pulled on a dark green slip with the hem reaching just below the knee. I felt the chill in the night he nights seeping into the thin material of my slip, rubbing my arms for heat, I wandered over to Zuko's closet in search of the black long-sleeved shirt. It was made out of extremely soft material, I had to roll the sleeves to be able to see my hands. But, it was nice and loose on my smaller frame, whereas the material would have strained against Zuko's toned body.

I went around the room blowing out all the candles, not wanting to see him if I happened to still be awake when he got into bed with me. I walked with my hands outstretched in front of me, feeling for the bed in the complete darkness of the room. It didn't take me, but a few slowly taken steps for my fingers to collide with the silk bedding, I hurriedly crawled under the sheets and buried my head in a soft pillow letting out a sigh as the smell of sandalwood filled my nose. The scent clung to the bedding, just as it clung to Zuko, the familiar scent comforted me. Right, when I had gotten good and settled, the ship jerks and then sways to the right. What in the world was that? I sat up on my elbows puzzled, then it came to me, looks like Zuko finally gave the order to pull up the anchor. Well, I guess I will soon find out my fate on the ship, I have absolutely no idea as to what Zuko has in store for me at this point. Forget it. I am just going to try to sleep before he gets here, I settled back down on the soft bed. If Zuko gets mad at me for sleeping on his bed and not on the floor, there is a great possibility I will tell him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Sleep did not come easy. Unfortunately, I was awake when I heard Zuko open the heavy metal door, so I did the only reasonable thing to do- I faked sleep. A little light poured in from the open door, where he had paused, having not fully entered the room yet. Why was he just standing there? At length, he finally closed the door, engulfing the room in the surrounding darkness. I still didn't hear his footsteps. Was he still by the door? I could tell when he lit a candle, he kept it low as to not wake me, how very considerate. I had to stop myself from jumping when I felt the foot of the bed give under his weight. Goodness, I didn't even hear him move! It took me a minute in my surprise to realize he was taking off his boots off, I felt when he got back up, but didn't hear his footsteps. I couldn't help myself I had to peek, I slowly cracked my eyes open, only to stifle my gasp at the sight before me. Zuko's sculpted muscled back was facing me as he stood in nothing, but the black shorts he wore underneath his clothing. I had never glimpsed his toned legs before… he had nice legs. I tried to regulate my breathing while watching him slid on crimson silk pants. Zuko as if feeling my eyes on him, swiftly looked over his shoulder toward the bed, just as the pants settled on his hips. His narrowed eyes met my wide and horrified ones, at being caught looking him over. I felt a hot red blush searing across my face and squeaked out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sorry."

Zuko turned around slowly, his brow raised and in a much too innocent tone asked, "Whatever for?" Oh, please! Like he didn't know. I resolutely kept silent, trying to force my burning face to cool down. Zuko crossed his arms, his lips turning up in that annoying smirk of his, that never fails to make me wish to throttle him. "I imagine one would not see many men with their shirt off in the tundra." I scoffed, forcing my eyes away from his rather impressive build.

"Don't flatter yourself! I was just surprised that you have the audacity to change where I could clearly see you." I snapped, sitting up.

"Very defensive."

"Ugh!" I threw back the covers getting to my knees, so I could be eye level with him, now that he was standing by the bed. I jabbed my finger into his chest, "Excuse me your highness, but I have bigger things to think about, other than how you look with your shirt off. Like, oh, I don't know my _brother_ being held prisoner along with my friend. By a merciless monster of a man!" Zuko wasn't smirking anymore, his usual solemnness was back full force. "And I'll tell you something else _Zuko_," jabbing my finger yet again into the hard muscle of his chest. "It's all your fault!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "I know what the punishment is for attacking a ship of the fire nation. My brother is going to be executed for trying to save me!" I shoved at Zuko chest, he didn't even try to stop me as I shoved him hard one more, tears started pouring down my face in rapid succession. I shoved him with force again and again, not that it really moved him. Zuko, at long last having enough, grabbed me by my upper arms, pulling me to him; crushing my hands between us. But, the arms he wrapped around my back were so gentle even in restraint, I couldn't help myself, I collapsed against him with a sob. I love Aang, he is my friend, and it hurts me knowing he is hurting at the hands of Zhao. But, that hurt does not compare to the overwhelming pain now engulfing me over Sokka, I couldn't help thinking of all of our memories growing up. Snowball fights, stealing Gran-Gran's freshly baked cookies and helping each other cope with the death of our mother, then the leaving of our father to fight in the war shortly after. He was always there for me, trying to protect me, and that ended up begin the cause of his capture.

Zuko stood stiffly, while hard sobs continued to shake my body, "Sokka…" I said brokenly, leaning my forehead against his chest.

I felt Zuko very slowly start to relax, he began rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Katara, I have got a plan. I will rescue your brother and the avatar."

"Yeah, your plans have done wonders, Zuko." I pathetically hiccupped, trying to gain back control of myself.

"…Well, this one will work."

"I bet you thought that about every one of your plans. You were always way too confident." I sniffed wiping my face, removing myself from him.

"What? do you think you can come up with a better one? You have been planning escape since I captured you, yet you are still here." Zuko crossed his arms glaring at me, offended.

I crossed my own arms, tilting my head up in indignation, "well, you can't even capture a twelve-year-old boy!" I tried to appear as if I didn't just have a total break down on him, moments before.

It did not work, am sure I presented a pitiful sight for Zuko did not take the bait I dangled in front of him instead his features were very uncharacteristically soft. "Do you want to hear the plan or not?"

I felt a massive headache coming on; after all the intense crying, so I sat back down on the bed and shrugged, saying on a sigh, "I might as well." Zuko stared at me for a long moment. "What? Realized that your plan won't work already? Are you trying to think up another one on the spot?" Zuko's face harden and his golden eyes narrowing at me. "C'mon, out with it; I would like to get to bed sometime."

At the mention of the going to bed, Zuko became rigid, he cleared his throat. "Zhao said he had to meet up with his fleet, I happened to know the rendezvous point is Whale Tail Island, the fire nation has established a fort there. With the route, Zhao has set it will take him a journey of three weeks in which to reach the island."

"Three weeks! But, they have already been prisoners for four. What if they throw Sokka overboard? They only need Aang!"

"Exactly. That's how I know he won't kill your brother, he would have already done so. Zhao is waiting until he can get to the fort, there he would be executed as an antagonist; Zhao will make an example of his death." Zuko explained not meeting my eyes.

I gasped my heart dropping into my stomach "No."

"Don't fret." Zuko determined golden eyes met mine, "Zhao is going a roundabout way because he has the avatar prisoner. Though the route is longer it will be safer from hostile _pirates_," Zuko smirked. Oh boy, do I remember the encounter with the pirates! Where Zuko tried to bribe me for information on Aang, using my mother's necklace. Aang had managed to get the necklace back during a battle and I had become even more protective of it. I put in one of my bags when we couldn't seem to shake the prince, not wanting to lose it in a fight. It's probably still there on Appa, where ever he may be at the moment. "Also it's safer from Water Tribe vessels bent on attacking every ship that flies a fire nation flag," I smiled proudly, my father is at sea doing just that. "We have set course for the route my uncle knows that will only take twenty-three days to reach the island, it is less safe for the reason I mentioned, Zhao choosing the other."

"I suggest taking down your flag."

"I did."

"I would also suggest, have the guards and including yourself wear civilian clothes, the armor would kind of give you all away."

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "everyone will be in any color but red from now on."

"Do you even own another color?"

He sent me a slightly scolding look, "Let get back to the plan, shall we. Now this is where you come into play," So, I will be helping. Good. It's not like I would have taken no for an answer anyway. "We will use the week before Zhao gets there to our advantage, learn the shifts of the guards and get a good layout of the fort from the inside and the surrounding forest. So, I hope your stealth isn't as bad as your physical combat." I huffed glaring at him. "But, I plan on redeeming that, from now on no more sleeping in. You will get up with me in the mornings for training."

"What do you plan on doing once you have Sokka and Aang?" I asked staring into eyes.

Zuko walked away from me going over to desk beginning to straighten the chaos of scrolls and parchments on his desk. "I can tell that you have missed your brother while on my ship, but tonight…" He trailed off, his back still to me, busying his hands with organizing his desk. "No one can fake that kind of anguish; I saw you display over thinking of your brother dying or even hurt by Zhao. I couldn't help, but think of my own sister."

It didn't answer what I asked, but I was willing to go along with it, for he so rarley talked about himself. "I'm sure your sister misses you too."

I didn't like the bitter laugh he barked, "Miss me." Zuko repeated as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "She smiled and laughed when she saw me after the duel with our father. She said she could celebrate being an only child, now that I was banished."

I gasped in astonishment and more than a tad horrified with the cruelness in his family. I stayed silent for a long moment, before finally asking the question I had wanted to ask since he told me of his scar, but up until now the timing didn't feel right. "Zuko, do you believe in this war?"

"My father believes that if he can topple over the Earth Kingdom the rest of the world will follow him. He is a fool. The world hates us and for good reason… Our nation has inflicted so much pain and suffering. How many sons and daughters have been lost in this war, how many families are in poverty in my own nation because of my father's greed for power?" He turned to face me, I felt my heart clench at the pain I saw stirring in his liquid gold eyes, "Katara, I have made so many mistakes." He hung his head for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "My uncle always said it was never truly my honor I was chasing after, but the approval of my father. Today I myself realized that will never happen. He banished me because he never wanted me around. When Zhao said Azula will be taking the throne I knew what I had to do. She and my father would be happy watching the whole world burn. For once I will do the right thing…" He lifted his head his shining with determination, "the honorable thing to do and that is to train the avatar in fire bending if he will allow me. I am sorry Katara…for everything."

It took me a minute to get over my shock, I slowly got up and walked until I was standing right in front of him. He gazed down at me the determined look in his eyes melting into a heartbreaking pleading, so sincere and vulnerable, I couldn't take it. I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I thought he might freeze like usual at any contact, but he let out a deep sigh crushing me to him and burying his face in my neck. I couldn't say how long we stood there embracing, I finally pulled back just enough to see his face. Zuko's lips slowly pulled up in a genuine smile. Oh. I felt my breath hitch at the sight, I returned the earnest expression with one of my own. My hands slid down from his neck to his strong and broad shoulders, "Zuko, does this mean I am not your prisoner anymore?"

He let out a throaty chuckle, that I could feel rumble through his chest. "Yes, Katara you are no longer my prisoner." Standing this close to Zuko I could feel the heat radiating from his body, it was making this heavier shirt of his too warm. Almost as if he read my mind he commented, "so I see you have taken liberties with my closet?"

"Here lately it's been rather chilly at night," I replied, letting my hands fall from his shoulders as I stepped away from him.

"The Autumn winds are fast approaching this year. It will only get colder as we head toward Whale Tail Island; the island is actually near the South Pole."

"Really?"  
"Yes." Zuko walked over to the bed, eyeing it like one might a snake, saying with obvious reluctance, "Sunrise will come very early for you… I can sleep on the floor if you prefer."

I opened my mouth to say yes I would, but closed it and went to the other side of the bed from Zuko, staring intently at the ruffled covers of the bed, not meeting his eyes. "It would hurt you're back sleeping on the hard, metal floor." I still kept my eyes averted from him while crawling underneath the sheets and turning my back to him, so I couldn't see what expression he may have worn. After a long moment, the room was suddenly plunged into darkness, I swiftly flipped to my other side, facing him and angrily growled. "Zuko!"

"What?" He grumbled, I heard and felt as he slid beneath the sheets, there was a suddenness of heat that accompanied him.

"Ugh, never mind." I was nervous with him being so close, even though he is no longer my enemy and I did give him permission. He is after all still a man and I have never slept in the same bed as one. "You just make sure you stay on your side!"

He snorted, "You stay on _your_ side, I better not wake up with you trying to cuddle me."

Did he really just say that? I gaped in the darkness, before snapping in righteous anger. "Like I would ever cuddle with _you_! Not even in subconsciousness."

"Good." He roughly jostled the bed when turning away from me to lay on his side.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Katara," Zuko growled out.

A felt warmth wash over me when a hard muscled body come up behind me, an incredibly warm fingers slowly slid down my arm in a light caress. "Katara," the man breathed in my ear his voice a low, deep rasp. I spun around and stared up into molten gold eyes, he wrapped a steely arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I gasped, but didn't fight it instead I brought one hand to the back of his neck; playing with the loose strands of hair there. My heart started pounding in my chest as he brought his face close to mine, my eyes began to flutter close, and he passed my lips, his silky voice breathed in my ear, "Katara."

"Zuko," I whispered when he pulled back just enough that our lips were a hairsbreadth away. Yes, just a little closer…

"Katara!" The same silky voice said rather loudly right in my ear, giving my arm a good shake. My whole body jolted; my eyes flying open, what a way to wake up. I was still on my side with my back facing Zuko, just as I fell asleep. Zuko still had one hand on my upper arm, he was leaning over me, his brow raised and a slight smirk gracing the same inviting mouth I was only moments from kissing in my dream. "I told you sunrise would come early."

"Always does, doesn't it," I grumbled, throwing back the blankets, trying to get as far as possible from him, the dream fresh in my mind. Goosebumps rose on my bare arms and legs when the chilly air of the ship hit me. Last night I had shed his heavy shirt; it was too hot wear it with his him the bed. Standing, I stretched my back to while going to my trunk and to search through my clothing. I glanced up to see why Mr. 'I rise with the sun' wasn't getting up. Only to pause to see Zuko staring at me, having not moved an inch. "Zuko… are you alright?" I asked uncertainty.

He averted his eyes and climbed out of bed on my side "I'm fine." He said curtly, picking up the shirt I had discarded from the floor and placing on the bed. I tried to stifle a yawn as I continued to look through my trunk for some warmer clothes, trying to be discreet, I watched Zuko's well-defined arms flex as he stretched them high above his head. I hurriedly went back to moving things around in my trunk when Zuko caught my eye and to my credit I actually did not blush. "Still, haven't found clothes to wear yet?" He asked offhandedly, while he sauntered passed me to his closet.

"I am trying to find some warmer clothing."

Zuko just grunted in reply, I finally settled on my blue water tribe tunic, pants, and boots. "I'm going to the washroom to change," I called over my shoulder going I toward the door.

"NO!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected shout.

"Why not?" I asked in confused, is he going back on his word?

"You are not leaving this room in nothing, but that - slip," Zuko growled out, looking very flustered, all the while carefully keeping his eyes away from me.

"I…I didn't think about that." Feeling embarrassed and slightly guilty for thinking he had already changed his mind.

"You can change in here; I will go to the washroom." Zuko passed me with dark gray almost black clothing gripped in one hand. "Meet me on deck when you're finished."

I made my way to Iroh who was sitting in a lone chair on deck, upon spotting me he stood with a smile that was bright as the morning. "Katara, what a nice surprise! What has you up so early this morning? And what is more surprising without Chen?"

"You didn't hear? I am no longer a prisoner. Zuko wants me to practice fighting without my bending."

Iroh's wrinkles around his eyes deepened as his smile broadened, a feat I didn't think possible. "I see my talk with my nephew worked then - I wasn't so sure last night."

My eyebrows raised in surprise, "well, that must have been some talk, Zuko wants to train Aang in fire bending."

Iroh closed his eyes, his expression turning peaceful, he released a deep breath. "My nephew was confused for so long and lost his way, but he is now finding his path. And it is a good one."

I smiled, "You have been a good influence on him."

Iroh stroked his bread, "As have _you,_ my dear."

My eyes widen and I opened my mouth to ask how I have been any kind of influence on him, when Zuko came out on deck, walking purposefully over to us. "Uncle," He greeted with a nod.

"Good morning Prince Zuko, hope you slept well."

Zuko crossed his arms gazing out at the ocean and clearing his throat, "Yes, I did."

Iroh looked at me stroking his beard, "And you Katara, did you have a good sleep?"

I looked up to see Zuko's eyes burning in intensity into mine; reminding me of the dream I had, it made me nervous. "Uh - I did - it was good, I mean," I stumbled, lightly blushing.

"Wonderful! Having had a good night's rest will help you both today while training. I would love to stay and watch, but I have another engagement." Iroh said placing his hands in his sleeves.

"What other engagement could you possibly have at this hour, Uncle?" Zuko asked his voice laced with suspicion and disbelief.

"I promised Captain Lea and few other men that I would give them a chance to win back the money they lost the other night at Pai Sho," Iroh gave us a boyish grin before going below deck.

I stared at the deck the door, "Hmm…. Well, that was odd."

"That's Uncle Iroh," Zuko replied in wry tone before he rubbed his neck. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I guess," I backed up from Zuko, getting into a stance, while he did the same. Zuko smirked and tauntingly beckoned me with his fingers in a clear sign for me to bringing it on. Oh, I will! I threw my fist out, only for him to simply dodge. Then aimed a hard kick at his left leg; it never made contact, he moved slightly to the side to avoid it and hit me with a well-placed jab to my upper thigh, I hissed in pain at the cramps that immediately took over my leg, but ignored it. Zuko grunted as I punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. He recovered quicker than I thought, and made a grab for me, I just managed to move out of the way, and went to swing out with my left fist toward his jaw, but he caught it and used my momentum to swing me around; my back pressing against his chest. Before he could lock his arm in a hold around me I stomped his foot and jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow, quickly moving away. Getting back into a stance a safe distance from him. Zuko smirked, "Not as bad as I thought you would be."

"Well, I did grow up with Sokka," I stated very smugly. I couldn't help, but get a little confident I thought I would have already been down by now, I lightly bounced on my feet with a smirk of my own. "Bring it on, fire bender."

Zuko raised his brow and before I even knew what happen, he advanced on me bringing his leg up a fraction as if to kick and I immediately tried to dodge, but he hooked his right leg around mine, sweeping it out from under me. Next thing I knew my back it the deck with a loud thud, forcing the air out of my lungs.

"Don't get to over confident water bender, after all, you are still a _beginner," _Zuko smirked offering me his hand to help me up. I groaned covering my eyes with my arm, it was going to be a long day...

I groaned miserably while I walking tiredly to the washroom, my feet barely wanting to leave the floor. My breathing was deep and heavy in exhaustion, my body aching. Geez! And Zuko wanted to spar with bending and regular fighting tomorrow. Where does he get the energy?! The only reason I am so tired is because I haven't gotten any real exercise since being here with Zuko…Alright I will admit even with my usual bending exercises I would still be hurting after the intense exertion Zuko put me. But, what really got me was I know he was holding back. That was a real blow to my pride and my pride hit the deck about sixteen times today, with the smirking prince standing over me victorious, not even the least bit fatigued! I was almost to the washroom when I heard footsteps coming from behind me, upon turning I saw Zuko making his way up the corridor.

"You haven't taken your bath yet?" He called out sounding surprised, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." He came to stand in front of me, having already bathed and changed.

Alright, so I _may_ have laid on the deck floor for twenty minutes or so not wanting to move until I absolutely had too. "Yeah, I know, I'm on my way to the washroom now." I heaved a sigh and began walking again, trying to pick up the pace since Zuko was watching.

He gave me a bemused look, "You will get used to it in a week or less, then you won't feel like you are being weighed down with bricks." I shot him a disgruntled look to which he let out a deep chuckle, I looked up at him mildly surprised. He has been in a good mood all day. "We will wait until you arrive to begin eating." I just nodded ignored the last amused look he tossed me before entering the washroom and shutting the door, but not before Zuko yelled, "Don't take too long!"

"Go away," I grumbled irritably to myself as I started filling the tub.

My pace was a lot quicker walking to dinner, thanks to a healing session while bathing, however, I was still sore, the healing only lessened the aches. "Sorry, I took so long!" I opened the door and made my way to the table my muscles not protesting that much until having to bend my legs when sitting.

"It's fine my dear, we did not mind the wait." Iroh grinned, "Come have some relaxing jasmine tea."

"Thank you."

"You look to be moving better- did you use your healing abilities?" Zuko asked, slightly narrowing his eyes in his observation.

"Yes, I did." Immediately taking the lid off my plate to see rice, steamed vegetable, and the chopped steak. I wasted no time in digging in, only slightly less enthusiastic as Sokka.

"I have always been fascinated at the water bender's healing capabilities," Iroh said excitedly, "To be able to heal is a truly wonderful thing."

I nodded my head in absolute agreement, thinking of Sokka and Aang. "Yes, I like knowing that if someone is hurt I could help."

I didn't miss the knowing look that passed between Zuko and Iroh before Zuko spoke in a lowered voice. "Well, hopefully, you won't have to use your healing on someone in the near future." I nodded glumly, not looking up from my plate.

Iroh broke the solemn silence that had settled over us, "I hope my nephew wasn't too hard on you, Katara."

"It's nothing I can't handle," I stated with a slight upturn of my nose for Zuko's benefit.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh, "Prince Zuko, she very well may have you hitting the deck floor in a week."

I glared at Zuko, when he snorted, "yeah, Zuko you better watch it."

He smirked, "I'm sure I can handle an over confident water bender."

"That's what you think," I remarked cheekily.

"I don't think, I know." Both of us wearing a smirk, I hadn't even realized we were leaning toward each other until I heard Iroh poured more tea in my almost empty cup. Zuko leaned back into his chair clearing his throat as he took a sip from his cup.

"Thank you." I leaned back, looking at my plate, not wanting to look directly at Iroh.

"You are most welcome my dear, it does my old heart good to see you two finally getting along." I let out an embarrassed laugh, while Zuko gave him a halfhearted glare; neither us replying. Iroh pushed his chair out yawning. "Jazmine always makes me too relaxed, better go to bed before I fall asleep at the table. I will see you two at breakfast." He didn't look tired to me… in fact, he looked a little keyed up. He quickly went out the door, "Have a good night." I turned to look at Zuko in question, he had his eyes narrowed; slightly shaking his head.

"What was that about?"

His expression turned a little _to_ calm before he downed the rest of his tea and poured himself another cup. "I have no idea."

"Mhmm…" Zuko drinking a second cup of tea, how unusual… He may have one cup of tea with me, which usually he never even finishes, but to get a second cup. That is very odd.

I was ready to begin firing questions at him when he changed the subject. "The night we rescue your brother and the Avatar there will be a full moon."

"How do you know?" I didn't want to be distracted, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued.

"We have an almanac." He stated as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

I hesitated to ask; in fear of appearing dumb, but my curiosity got the better of me, "I've never heard of it. What is it?"

A look of shock passed over his features, "It's a scroll that is sold annually containing the calendar for the year, the times of events and phenomena such as anniversaries, sunrises and sunsets, phases of the moon, tides." I felt my eyes widening in complete fascination, "That's just some of the information, there is a lot more."

"Oh, Zuko can you show me please?" I asked excitedly grabbing his hand that was resting on the table. "We never had anything like that back home."

Zuko looked taken aback at my eagerness, but he nodded his head, "Certainly."

"Thank you!" I squeezed his hand.

"If you like the almanac, you would probably like the world maps also, I can show you them if you want."

"Yes!" I slid out my chair, pulling him up with me by his hand, which was firmly gripped in mine. "Let's go right now!"

"Wait, Katara! Don't you want to finish dinner?"

I paused, "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm done," I pulled him toward the door, "where is it?"

He chuckled softly, "It's in my room."

"C'mon," I smiled widely at him, squeezing his hand.

We passed Lieutenant Jee on the way to our room, who looked absolutely astounded at the sight of the always proud prince allowing me to pull him along. Once inside our room Zuko let go of my hand to fetch the scroll while I took off my boots.

"I'll look at the almanac after I change." I opened my chest and pulled out a dark red slip, it was identical to the green one in style, that I wore the night before.

"Just change in the closet and I'll change out here," Zuko said grabbing his silk black pants.

"Okay let me know when you're done." Just like last time I changed in the cramped space I hit my elbow on his armor stand.

''You can come out now."

Well, that was fast, I thought, pulling the silk slip over my head. I ran my hand over the fabric nervously trying to smooth out invisible wrinkles. I began to quickly comb my fingers through my slightly tangled hair, taking deep steadying breaths. Wait…What is wrong with me?! It is just Zuko, he saw me this morning in my slip. This is no big deal.

"Is everything okay?" He sounded rather reluctant on whether he should have even been asking.

"Fine," I answered in a higher pitch than I intended and jerked the curtain aside. Zuko sat on his side of the bed with a thick scroll in his hand. I went to my side and got beneath the covers, ignoring the way Zuko's eyes followed my every movement, once settled I finally let my eyes rest on him. "Now let's look at it."

Zuko stayed above the blankets but moved to sit close beside me, both of us propped against the pillows. He unraveled the scroll and after a bit of skimming found the phases on the moon, "Here it is."

"My bending is stronger when the moon is full, which will be good for us."

Zuko whispered, "you rise with the moon and I rise with the sun."

We stayed up a little later than usual with me enthusiastically reading the almanac and showing things to Zuko, even though he had already read it, he never complained and answered my questions with a patience that up until recently had always eluded him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weeks passed quickly; according to Zuko we will reach Whale Tail Island by late tonight. He had kept me busy that's for sure with all our training. My hand-to-hand combat had vastly improved, according to Zuko, though he said that he would continue to work with me on it after we rescue Aang and Sokka. Well, that is if Aang decides to stay and allow Zuko to become his fire bending teacher. Zuko would also need Sokka approval also- it was sure to be a rather strange conversation. On that note, my thoughts wondered to Iroh and his odd behavior these days. The only time I really saw my older friend was in the mornings for breakfast. Over the course of our journey, he ate dinner with Zuko and I but three times, preferring to dine in the comfort of his room. I had worried that he was ill or that I in some way had offended him, but last week my inquiries were answered. I had been about to open the door to our room, having returned from leisurely practicing my bending as a way to calm my nerves over our upcoming situation. But, paused at the sound of two very familiar voices, now I realize that eavesdropping is wrong, so I decided to leave. Well, that is until their discussion drifted through the metal and into my ear, which I pressed tightly to the cold door…

_"__Uncle, you need to start eating with us again, all you are doing is worrying Katara." _

_"__Well, just assure her that I am perfectly fine just tired. You know I am not as young as I use to be, Prince Zuko. Besides you, young people don't want an old man around all the time." _

_Zuko sighed loudly in clear irritation, I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't act as if you are so decrepit; you are forgetting I have seen you fight. The only one who believes your act is Katara."_

_"__Such a sweet young lady." _

_"__Uncle, if you are not going to eat dinner with us why don't you come around more in the day just to ease her worries."_

_"__I simply cannot Prince Zuko; Jee and I have launched a Mahjong and Pai Sho tournament that will last until we reach the Island."_

_"__How convenient." Zuko snapped sarcastically._

_"__Just enjoy having time alone with her."_

_There was a pregnant pause before Zuko growled out in frustration; that I haven't heard since he switched sides. "I just- I'm mostly likely boring her Uncle, you are more- I don't know… talkative." Was I giving off the impression that I didn't care for his company? I have enjoyed spending time with him. I mean he is right about not being that talkative, most of the time I start the conversation, but I don't mind, I understand that's just Zuko. Also, I don't mind our moments of where we have silence; it's never uncomfortable with him._

_"__Nonsense." Iroh chuckled, "Believe me Prince Zuko if a woman is bored with a man she doesn't continue to spend time with him." Zuko let out a disbelieving scoff. "Don't shake your head! You happen to be talking to a man who knows about women. Why back in my younger years I was quite a catch if I do say so myself. The ladies wouldn't leave me alone; not that I minded," Iroh chuckled. "I remember this one lady, well she wasn't really a lady of class if you know what I mean, but-"_

_"__Uncle!" Zuko interrupted, I could hear the mortification for it matched the same level of my own._

_Iroh continued on ignoring the protest of his nephew, "she was a kind hearted woman, though. She worked in a brothel-"_

_With my face beaming red, I leaned away deciding it was best to stop listening, I had a hunch Iroh was about to launch into a tale that I didn't want to hear and judging by a muffled groan piercing through the door I don't think Zuko did either. I very quietly walked away and went back up on deck, knowing the cool air would ease my burning face. Well, one thing Iroh said was true, I wouldn't be spending so much time with Zuko if I didn't enjoy it. After he showed me the almanac, he did as he said and showed me the world maps. He also let me read his scrolls of Fire Nation ancient literature, which he had to help me with because it was a tad different from the Water Tribes style of writing. I just don't see how he could think he was boring me._

I never told Zuko that I had overheard their private conversation and I lessened asking about Iroh. It was a little embarrassing for me to even think to myself, but I-I liked my time alone with Zuko. He's has become a friend and I can appreciate spending time with a friend. Right? Then the dream of almost kissing him came to mind. I was startled out of my thoughts when guard carrying a heavy bucket of water and mop came out onto the deck. Once again glad that the guards no longer wore their uniforms, so you could actually see their faces without those horrible helmets. I had been out here observing the sea; which has become increasingly choppy in the last twenty minutes or so. Grayish black storm clouds coming up from the East, which was exactly the direction we were heading. _Wonderful_.

I turned to the guard with a slight upturn of my lips, "mopping seems kind of useless with this storm approaching."

The guard Kuzon; who could not have been older than Sokka, glanced toward with big eyes. "Lady Katara, Prince Zuko, ordered the deck to be washed today and far be it from me to question order." He lowered his head back down in an awkward manner.

"Well, Kuzon, you just wait a minute while I go and talk to the Prince. I would hate for you to do all that work only for the rain to come and accomplice the same thing." I couldn't help but laugh at his almost comical expression of shock, before adding, "I'll be right back, I'm serious don't you start yet." After a moment he nodded his head hesitantly.

I gave him a large smile, trying to put the young man at ease, before jogging to the door of the deck. Usually, we were sparring at midday, but Zuko said that we should take a day off. I decided to check our room first, maybe he is taking a nap. I quickly made my way down the corridors to our room only to find it empty. I let out a huff, oh, where is he? Wait a minute! I heard some of the guards talking about doing inventory and I would bet my seal-jerky Zuko was down there helping. Don't know why I didn't think of that, to begin with! The man never sits still! I sprinted down to the last level of the ship, seeing two middle-aged guards carrying a heavy-looking crate; I stopped asking in a rush, "Have you seen Prince Zuko?"

"Yes ma'am," One answered in a strained voice, under the weight of the crate, "He's that-"the man grunted, "That way," jerking his head to left.

"Thanks!" I called out, before going around them in search of Zuko.

"Anytime," he grunted, before saying to the other guard, "Woo, this thing sure is heavy!"

"You're not joking!" the other man said in an equally strained voice, "Weighs as much as a komodo rhino!" I chuckled, once I was out of poor men hearing range, everyone had become so light hearted in the past weeks and I liked the change.

Finally, I spotted Zuko looking down a wooden clipboard, "Zuko!"

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, before going back to his clipboard. Waiting to answer until I came to a stop before him. "Yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "Zuko, Kuzon was about to start mopping, but I told him not to- because."

Zuko interrupted me, his tone going from nonchalant to patronizing in a second. "Katara, the men still have their work to do, this is our day to relax not theirs."

I huffed, "I know that. If you would have let me finish!" Zuko glanced down looking slightly apologetic, before nodding at me to continue. I smiled softly, he really was trying to change. "Now as I was going to say; we are heading right toward a storm and it seemed kind of pointless for Kuzon to mop when it's about to rain. So, I told him not to start until I talked to you."

"A storm?" Zuko inquired in concern, he began a quick stride toward the stairs that would take us above to the corridors. "You, take this and continue where I left off," he passed off his clipboard to one of the very now winded guards, resting against the crate they had been lifting.

"Zuko, those men are tired."

"It's their job, they can rest later," I glared at him, before lightly slapping his arm, He looked down at me confused. "What? They will mainly be only doing inventory."

"You should give them a break; they were a carry a fairly heavy box," I chided.

"Katara," he sighed, shaking his head.  
"_Zuko_."

He turned to his men, who had obviously been listening in amusement and amazement. "Fine, you two take a five minute-"I cleared my throat, and began tapping my foot. Zuko shot me a very disgruntled look that I found absolutely adorable. "Ten-minute break, then get back to work."

"Thank you, sir." Both guards answered, smiling at each other before trudging off to the back of the expansive room.

"You are so kind," I smiled sweetly, clasping my hands to my chest.

Zuko only was response was grunt and glare while ushering me up the stairs with a hand on my lower back. We quickly made it back on deck to see the wind had really picked up and the waves had become choppier than before. I must have taken to long for Kuzon had begun mopping, he stopped when he spotted us.

Zuko gazed out at the sea worriedly, before briskly addressing Kuzon. "I believe Lady Katara told you not to begin mopping."

"…Yes, sir, she did."

Zuko's glare had the young man looking at the floor, I placed a hand on Zuko's arm, whispering, "He didn't want to get in trouble, I'm sure that's why he went ahead and did the job you ordered to be done today."

Zuko spoke with finality, "Listen the next time Lady Katara tells you something. Now go tell Captain Lee to alter our course to the South toward the nearest port of call to ride out the storm."

"Yes, sir!" Kuzon snatched up the bucket and almost ran down below deck.

Zuko walked slowly over to the railing with a brooding frown, I cautiously put my hand on his tense shoulder, coming to stand beside him. "What's wrong?" I let my hand fall away when continued staring forward at the rough sea. With the scarred side of his face to me, he reminded me of the intimidating Prince bent on the capture of the avatar.

At last, he turned his face a fraction toward me saying in a tight voice, "that is a typhoon forming; we should be relatively safe from it at the village south of us."

"I'm glad we are not sailing on, a typhoon can capsize a ship."

"Yes, but it will delay us."

"Well, you said that we would reach the island a week before Zhao. So, don't worry I'm sure we will be there in plenty of time." I smiled, even though he still wouldn't look at me.

Zuko gripped the railing so tight his knuckles turned white, snapping, "Uncle informed me last week that Captain Lee miscalculated the distance."

I gasped in dread, "When will _he_ reach the island?"

Zuko finally completely turned to face me with a look of extreme frustration, "Two days from now."

"Zuko!" I cried out in anger and disbelief, he shouldn't have kept this from me!

He continued on in a rush, "I didn't tell you because we were making such good time and it seemed we would have no problem getting to the island before Zhao." He gestured with his hand toward the ocean, "but, now this!" He dragged a hand roughly down his face, "I'm sorry Katara. I am trying to do the right thing. I need to do the right thing for once in my life and I want to, but everything is going wrong and-"  
"Zuko!" I interrupted him, my fizzling out as quickly as it came. I reached out, grabbing the hand, he was about to rake down his face again. "One, I know you a trying and I want to get to the island just as much as you do. Two, let's think on the positive and say that we will make it to Whale Tail Island even if it's only minutes before Zhao. Three, in no way shape or form, can you control the weather, things happen." I stepped closer until our chests were almost touching and with a gentle smile I put my hand on his neck with my thumb resting right at the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes at the contact for a moment, when he opened them again the gold burned like never before; I swear I almost felt my heart skip a beat. "Four, you just need to be a little more optimistic, not everything is going wrong; the world isn't out to get you." I was proud that my voice stayed steady and did not betray me. Zuko's gaze swept over my face very intently almost like he was looking for something, my heart began racing under his penetrating stare.

"Katara..." He whispered huskily, his head cautiously lowering in toward mine, his eyes watching to measure my reaction. I took in a rather shaking breath, my eyes wide, but I didn't try to move away. I couldn't if I wanted to and I most definitely didn't want to and for once I didn't want to look into the reason why. When the ship gave an unexpected lurch, surprising both me and Zuko, who had just enough time to move his head slightly to the side to avoid knocking heads with me, the rough movement sent him crashing into me. We would have both been on the floor had not one of his hands shot out to grab the railing and his strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist. My hand that had been touching his face fell to grip his shoulder and my other reached up to do the same in a desperate attempt to avoid falling. The ship made a sharp turn and sent us into the railing, Zuko grunted as his arm took the brute force of the hit, successfully pinning it between me and the railing. When the ship stopped turning I immediately pushed him back so he could get my weight off his poor abused arm, which I'm positive will be severely bruised, but to my surprise, he didn't unwrap it from me. I glance up to see him already looking down at me…wistfully?

The deck door was suddenly flung open, Kuzon shouting, "Prince Zuko, General Iroh request your presence in the captain's coop."

I became concerned when Zuko dropped his head to rest on my shoulder and emitted a deep groan. It must be his arm paining him. "Are you alright?"

"No." He completely pulled away from me with an expression so filled with mixed emotions I couldn't begin to truly decipher what Zuko was feeling before he stalked off.

Leaving me alone with my confusion and no comfort was gleaned from the nearness of my element. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the now black clouds were almost churning. I hugged my arms around myself, there was definitely a big storm brewing and in more ways than one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I walked to dinner consumed in my thoughts and unexpressed feelings of worry for Sokka and Aang; I tried hard to keep a positive mindset. But, the unwanted negative thoughts bombard me. Has Zhao tortured them? What if we don't make it in time to save Sokka; what if he has already killed him? Is Zuko really on our side or is this just another ploy? No! I mentally scolded myself, he has changed in more ways than one…he is no longer the enemy, I shook my head dispelling the unwanted thoughts.

"Iroh!" I exclaimed when I opened the door, surprised at the sight of him at the table and that my dawdling had made me late for dinner.

"Hello, my dear, it will just be us this evening, I'm afraid, Zuko is pouring over strategies with Lieutenant Jee."

"Oh, I see." I sat down across from him trying to conceal my disappointment. "Well," I smiled leaning slightly toward him, "I couldn't think of a better dinner companion."

"Katara, you flatter an old man." Iroh chuckled, "but can't say I mind the flattering."

I laughed, "Iroh, I have been missing you! Where have you been keeping yourself?" I asked already knowing.

He passed me a cup of tea, " It's Ginseng." I nodded my thanks, gazing at him expectantly.

"Well, Lieutenant Jee and I have started a Pai Sho tournament and regrettably, it has been keeping me from such lovely company." Ah, should have known Iroh would use sweet talk in order to throw me off his real agenda. I forced a neutral expression instead of the smile that threatened to break across my face. "But, my loss is my nephew's gain. You two seem to be along rather well here lately."

"Yes, we are," I admitted, thinking of what transpired on deck earlier today.

"I'm glad to no longer have to worry whether or not you will kill each other," he tried to joke, but one glance at the older man let me know it had been a very real concern. I remember how Iroh had rushed to our room the night I had screamed.

I looked down my plate of baked fish in embarrassment at my previous behavior. "Well, we were enemies at the time…"

Iroh grinned mischievously, "_We're _enemies. What would you consider him as now?"

I felt heat immediately creep into my face, I stuttered, "Uh…Well…I…" How do I answer a question that I'm not even sure of myself? " We are now on the same side and are friends." I finished lamely. Yeah, friends who apparently try to kiss each other.

"Forgive an old man for being nosy," the mischievous twinkle never leaving his eye.

The rest of the meal Iroh asked no more of Zuko and I and for that, I was grateful! Lieutenant Jee, came to call Iroh away right after dinner when we arrived at the village port. You would think after being cooped up for months I would want to get out and explore the village. But, here I am in my slip, snug in Zuko's warm bed with my face buried in the pillow; while Iroh is out shopping even as the rain comes down in torrents. But, I wanted to be alone to sort out all my thoughts and all my thoughts keep going back to a certain fire bender. I was going to let him kiss me! I couldn't deny the excitement I felt nor the disappointment at his absence tonight. I feel, I feel conflicted. Ugh! I am a terrible person. Here I am pondering my feelings for a man, while my poor brother and friend are prisoners of the most despicable man!

"What is wrong with me?" I moaned, rolling onto my back. I jumped when Zuko suddenly came in, quickly sitting up. He paused in the doorway, his face unreadable in the light of a candle.

"I thought you would be with Uncle shopping." Zuko, stepped completely in the room softly closing the door and leaning against it.

"I was tired," I lied. Grunting he shoved off the door, stomping into his closet and closing the curtain with an angry flourish. "Why aren't _you_ shopping?" I questioned, not understanding his sudden mood swing.

"I'm tired." His sarcastic scoffing drifting through the curtain.

What is his problem? "Well, since you obviously don't want to talk, put out the light," I replied shortly, when he emerged, clad in his black sleeping pants.

"With pleasure." Zuko snapped back as he laid down, the room plunged into darkness.

With a huff I rolled onto my side, my back facing him. Closing my eyes, against the feeling of wrongness that bubbled up. I felt when Zuko moved to lay on his back. "I'm sorry for being short with you," I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a long moment and I was beginning to think he planned to ignore me. "Me too."

Instead of relief, tension filled silence settled over us. "Good night," I hesitantly whispered, feeling awkward.

Zuko suddenly shot up from the bed and with a flick of his hand the candle he just extinguished, sprung to life. Bewildered, I sat up slowly, "Zuko, what's wrong?" I asked when he began pacing at the foot of the bed. He paused slightly at the sound of my voice but then continued his agitated pacing. Having enough I tossed the blanket back and went over to him, my hand catching his elbow, stopping his insistent pacing and making him face me. "Zuko?" There was a palpable change in him, a fire alight in his eyes, that took my breath away, a very determined set to his jaw and mouth, that I hadn't seen since he chased us.

"I can't fight it anymore." His voice dropped into a more gravely, seductively low tone.

Before I could even react, a steely arm wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him. I could feel the heat seeping through my thin slip and into my chilled skin. I have never felt so warm in my life…I loved it. He swiftly swooped down firmly placing his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock before fluttering close and for the first time, I let myself feel the sensations running through my body as I responded enthusiastically, locking my arms around his neck, desperately trying to get closer. Zuko's tongue lightly probed my bottom lip seeking entrance; to which I eagerly granted. One of his hands making a hot trail up my back to tangle in my hair, I couldn't help the low moan that made its way up my throat. At the sound, Zuko began to slowly wind down the hungry kiss to a slower and languid pace, before breaking it. I kept my eyes closed, trying to control my racing heart and labored breathing. Zuko rested his forehead against mine, breathing faster than when we sparred. I opened my eyes at the feel of Zuko caressing my cheek in a loving manner. The action matched the utterly tender look in his eyes. A slow smile broke across his face, so genuine, I felt my eyes start to sting. Our beautiful moment was rudely interrupted when the ship shook so hard the candle stands all feel over and a loud creaking filled the air as if the ship was under some sort of massive weight. We looked at each other in question. Then the yelling started.

I ran to the door while Zuko ran to the closet jerking out a piece of black material. I realized it was his robe when he held it out for me put my arms through. Of course, he worries about me going out in just my slip, while he gallivants around shirtless! I grasp his hand and we were off, our bare feet pounding in a crescendo against the metal floor. Zuko shoved the heavy port door and we both came to an astonished halt. There stood beside a drenched Appa was Sokka and Aang both equal wet. Tears streaming down my cheeks from the happiness that they were alive and well that I let go of Zuko's hand intending to go to them. I failed to notice their more defensive positions. Aang holding out his arms in a ready bending position and Sokka with his boomerang pulled back waiting for the right moment to send it sailing through the air or the guards standing in a wide circle around them all looking confused.

"Sokka! Aang!" I shouted happily, it did not have the desired effect. Whereas I thought we would embrace. Aang released a huge gust of wind, knocking most of the guard down. Zuko was beside me in a flash pulling me slightly behind his body. Sokka yelled my name turning at last to face me, but my name ended in a war cry at the sight of Zuko.

"Let her go!" I had never seen him so enraged! Then his boomerang went flying.

Unlike me, Zuko was no longer in shock, in a calm voice he called out, "It's not what it looks like. If you and-" when the boomerang smacked against his head, he immediately fell to the deck unconscious.

"Zuko!" I tried reaching for him.

I lost sight of the boomerang as Sokka rushed forward grabbing my arm. "C'mon!" The four guard's that were still standing closed in on us.

"Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could, meaning it at everyone, jerking my arm free of my brother's hold. A guard took the opportunity to counter Aang's gust of air with fire. When close enough another managed to get his arms around Aang's neck in a choke hold. "No, stop!" I pulled water up from the ocean, using it to freeze the guard's feet to the deck. But, it was too late. Kuzon, who must have caught Sokka's boomerang came up behind my brother and hit him hard to the back of the head. Just like Zuko, he hit the deck out cold. And to top it off the rain that had settled to a drizzle started pouring, again. I turned my face up toward the sky wishing with all my might it could somehow wash away the frustration.

I stood beside the stool in between Sokka and Aang's cots. Healing the lump on the back of my brother's head and awaiting Aang to wake up, while Iroh attended to Zuko. Iroh, been quite surprised to return to find three unconscious, soaking wet bodies being carried through the corridors with me ordering about his nephew's crew. Thankfully the older man had been thinking ahead and purchased three sleeping cots while in the market. Zuko and I had been so focused on getting them out of Zhao's custody, we overlooked what their accommodations would be on the ship. But, Iroh having thought of everything had a storage room cleaned out days ago. It was a small space only room for the cots and a table for the basin of water, with only one candle stand for light.

Even though they were both in a desperate need of a bath, I made sure to bend the water out their clothes, before having them placed on their clean cots. I was saddened and angered by the appearance of my brother, who has always been lanky, but not pale and thin as he is now. Aang was in some better condition, not as starved as Sokka, but his color was gone. When I inspected them for injuries I found multiple scratches and contusions marking their chest, arms, and legs, which I promptly healed. Aang's worst affliction was a bad burn on his back, which after another healing session, would heal into a scar.

Just as I finished healing Sokka; I heard Aang shift and take a deep breath. I watched as his eyes suddenly flashed open in panic. I quickly went to him; taking his hand in mine, "Aang it's alright, your safe." I spoke low and soothingly.

"Katara, did Zuko capture us?" He asked, trying to cover up his distress. I was struck once again by how young he is.

"Are you in pain?" I ignored his question.

"My body kind of aches, but I'm fine. Did he capture us?"

"We are on his ship, but we're not prisoners."

Gripping my hand tightly, he kept shooting fleeting glances toward the door, his breathing increasing. "Katara, I don't understand. Sokka told me Zuko was holding you captive."

I bit my lip feeling anxious at having to face Sokka when he finally woke. Judging by how he acted on deck… I forced a smiled, "I haven't been a prisoner for a couple weeks now."

"Was it bad?" He questioned hesitantly.

I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped me before I clearing my throat to continue on in a more serious manner. "Zuko never mistreated me. I never missed a meal and he provided me a warm place to sleep." A _really_ warm place to sleep, Zuko is like a walking furnace. Not that he or Sokka needed to know that.

Aang shook his head, his forehead creased, "Katara... I don't know what's going on. This doesn't make sense. Zuko, has been after us like a rapid wolf dog for months and now he has us on _his_ _ship_, but we are _not_ prisoners?"

I paused for a moment, choosing my next word carefully. "Zuko, realized, after a lot of inner reflecting, that he was wrong. He has no interest in capturing you."

He stared owlishly at me in silence, blinking, "what?"

"He will have to explain his reasoning to you." I wasn't going elaborate, I felt Zuko would like to do that himself.

I honestly thought Aang would vehemently decline to speak with Zuko and I would have to do some persuading, but was pleasantly surprised, when Aang nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best."

His eyes began drooping, so I tugged his blanket a little higher. "Why don't you get some rest and when you wake up; I'll bring you something to eat."

He smiled sleepily, "sounds good." He glanced over at Sokka's cot. "How is he?"

"Good. He's good." I spoke with a sureness, that I did not feel. "But, I'm sure he will still sleep awhile yet."

When Aang's breathing evened in sleep I let go of his hand, throwing a worried glance over my shoulder at Sokka before leaving to swiftly make my way to Zuko's room; grateful that it was only two corridors away. I quietly opened his door to see him awake and propped up on pillows, with Iroh, as expected, sitting in a chair beside the bed. I gasped as Zuko's eyes met mine, right above his eyebrow was a gash and he had a slight black eye.

"Zuko," I breathed, going to his side. I went to make the motion to bring water from the basin on the low table across the room. But, was stopped by Zuko grabbing my hand and shaking his head. "Let me heal you," I demanded fiercely.

"I'm fine."

"Nephew, allow Katara to heal you. You will feel better if you do." Iroh tries to persuade in a tone that reminded me of one trying to get a hardheaded child to eat his vegetables.

"I'm fine," Zuko snarled, stubbornly. "I deserve this." I heard him mumble under his breath. Just as quickly as my temper flared, it fizzled out at his words, words that I knew I wasn't mean to have heard.

"We will talk about this later." I pointed my finger at Zuko, then turned to Iroh. "I came to see how Zuko was fairing and to see if you could help me lift Sokka for a moment so I could check his back."

"Certainly. Do you think he's badly injured?" Iroh, asked, concern etching into the lines of his weathered face.

"Maybe. I became worried after healing a bad burn on Aang's back. But, I can't lift him and heal him by myself." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko reach a hand up to touch his scar.

"Did his burn leave a scar?" Zuko asked seemingly emotionless, but a look at his face and one could tell he was anything but. I could see the anger and guilt radiating from him.

I hesitated to tell him; knowing it would only make him feel worse. "Well, I couldn't completely heal him tonight, because the burn was deep. But, from what I can tell it will leave a scar." As Iroh went out the door. I squeezed Zuko's hand, before following.

We hastily made back to their room, where I immediately set upon the task of unbuttoning Sokka's shirt. I nodded to Iroh when I was ready for him to lift his upper torso off the cot. Sokka didn't wake, but he did groan from his learned position against Iron's chest when I pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of my brother's back, it was a mess of dried blood. I couldn't even tell with the ragged red shirts and pants they wore.

"The dried blood is making it look worse. Once you clean his back; we will be able to tell the extent of his injuries." Iroh whispered calmly.

"Your right." I agreed, swallowing down the burning lump in my throat and dutifully ignoring the sting in my eyes. I grabbed the cloth out of the basin of water and squeezed good, before beginning the process of cleansing his back. Hating the noises of pain that escaped Sokka's lips. Iroh kindly patted his arm as if he were Zuko propped against him.

He was right when his back was clean I could see that it was three long, deep gashes, and a bad burn. Oh, boy, this wasn't going to be a short healing session. When finished, I bandage and wrapped cloth tight around his torso for his two fractured ribs. When Iroh gently ease him onto the cot, Sokka's eyes were barely open but closed dropped closed again, once I settled the blanket on him.

"Poor boy is exhausted." Iroh placed a hand on my shoulder, "and his sister will be too if she doesn't get some sleep." I looked at Aang and Sokka, wanting to stay. But, feeling drained after such intense healing. "Katara, you need rest to continue healing them tomorrow."

I nodded, knowing he was right, again. "They will both sleep for the rest of the night," I stated more to reassure myself.

"Most likely. I will have breakfast brought up to them in the morning. I doubt they will be up for walking around."

"No, they won't. Both will need at _least_ one more healing session to make sure infection stays out." I stared ahead, my brow furrowed.

"I'm sure they will have the best of care." Iroh complemented, "but I have a feeling that, that's not the only thing on your mind, Katara."

One glance into his kind amber eyes had me saying. "I was just wondering how they managed to escape Zhao. _Not_ that I am unhappy they did! Just curious."

"Ah, yes, I assume that is one very interesting tale. One that I too am curious to know the details." Iroh grinned, as we came to a stop outside of Zuko's door. "Well, my dear, I will leave my nephew in your very capable hands. This old man needs sleep too, after all, it has been an eventful evening."

I smiled, even as I flushed, "Goodnight Iroh and thank you for helping me."

"I was happy to help, goodnight." He replied walking away.

I opened the door to find Zuko sound asleep. Sighing tiredly, I tip-toed across the room and blew out the remaining candle. When I went to get in bed I realized that Zuko's black robe was still wrapped around me. So, instead of hanging it back in the closet, I let it fall into a heap of cotton on the floor. The chill in the air immediately made goosebumps rise across my once warm skin. I wasted no time sliding beneath the deliciously warm blankets. Once settled in good, I rolled onto my side, with my back facing Zuko.

I laid there, very aware of him sleeping peacefully beside me, but the tears I had been fighting all night, at last, leaked down my face to soak into the silk pillowcase. I curled more into myself while silent sobs wracked my body, feeling as though I couldn't breathe; my breath was coming out in loud, unwanted gasp for air. I never heard the rustling of the sheets or felt the bed move, before I was tenderly pulled into the protective circle of Zuko's arms. I froze for a moment; trying in vain to stifle the sobs. He never asked what was wrong, he never said anything at all and I was grateful for it. Zuko just continued to hold me tight, offering me solace. Time slipped away as I focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest against my back and his hot breath against my neck. I let it lull me into a deep slumber.

Author's note: Finally, I've done it! I have revised the entire story and can now continue. There are a few changes, you may want to go back and reread it. If you don't its fine, it still comes to the same place! I fully expect to post a new chapter toward the middle of the week. Thanks to everyone for following this story! Please do leave a review and let me know what you think!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I groggily opened my eyes awaking from a blessedly dreamless sleep, groaning I rolled over onto the cooler side of the bed. Cool? I sprung straight up, looking around for Zuko only to find a completely empty room.  
"Ugh! I can't believe he let me sleep in!" I mumbled angrily to myself as I hastily went through the process of getting ready for the day. "Does he wait for a more reasonable hour to kick my butt in sparring? No." No, he waits until my brother and friend are in dire need of me and then lets me sleep.

Agitated, I stalked down the corridors, intending to check on the boys and then fetch them breakfast if they should want it. A gasp left my lips when pushing open their door to see Aang missing, I paused worried for a second that Sokka wasn't breathing when a thankfully loud snore filled the room, I allowed myself a brief sigh of relief before softly closing the door. I leaned heavily against the wall, maybe Iroh came and took him to breakfast… What if he didn't remember our talk last night and awoke confused and is now wondering the ship? What if Zuko - NO! I mentally screamed at myself. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't lie to me! I'm not even going to wander down that road. Running a nervous hand through my hand, I decided the best course of action would be to track down Iroh or Zuko.

I had only walked down a couple corridors going toward the deck when I saw a familiar figure at the end of the hall, "Kuzon!"

He immediately spun around and waited for me to reach him, "can I be of service Lady Katara?"

"Yes, yes, you can." I spoke hurriedly, "Would you happen to know whereabouts of General Iroh or Prince Zuko."

"Prince Zuko is having breakfast and General-"

I thanked him before sprinting away, despite how much I tried to shove down my doubt it continued to whisper to me, I was so anxious that by the time I reached the door I barged in already pointing a finger. "Zuko! What have you-" I trailed off at the sight of Aang's big gray eyes which stared at me in bewilderment. Like the coward that I was at the moment, I avoided even glancing at the Prince, instead, I tried to chase the wild-eyed look from my eyes with one of a healer's concern. "Aang you shouldn't be out of bed."

Aang let out a laugh, "Katara you worry too much. I'm fine!" I gave him a dry look, yeah last time I heard that I was captured. "How can I not be when I have you as my healer."

"Aang…" I sighed, still avidly ignoring the golden eyes I could feel burning a hole into the side of my face.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in surrender. "Zuko will help me back to the room once we are done, Katara why don't you sit down and eat with us."

I swallowed hard and shifted my weight from one foot to the other, "I would but I should probably be there when Sokka wakes up."

"Oh yeah, that would most likely be best." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, casting an awkward look between Zuko and I. "I'll bring something back for you both."

"Thank you," I tried to smile as if nothing was wrong when I turned to leave I made the mistake of accidently meeting emotionlessly, blank gold eyes. The contact only lasted maybe two seconds, but it was enough. It let me know, he knew exactly what I was about when I came into the room. If I hurt him he wasn't showing it now. Once the door shut I buried my face in my hands with a soft whine. I let myself have this moment of guilt, I would have to deal with the after effects of my actions later, but right now I had Sokka to look after and he would require all of my attention.

I was so caught up in going over all the injuries in my head that the slight shuffling from the other side of the door didn't even register. A shrill scream escaped my lips when I ducked to avoid an empty water basin, the plain white porcelain shattering against the metal wall in the corridor. That would have taken my head off! I looked up to see my brother wearing an equally shocked look as my own, standing tall, even in his pain.

"I thought you were - …So, it's true then." All the strength seemed to go out of him as he gingerly sat on the edge of the cot. I thought for sure he might try to grab me and make a run for it, this reaction was unexpected. It took me a minute to even grasp the meaning of his words, but when I did I blushed crimson. I rushed to sit by him. Defeated eyes as blue as my own gazed down at me, "when Zhao told me I – I"

"Sokka," I quickly interrupted, "Zuko isn't – things aren't like… that." I struggled for words, it was hard due to his intent but confused expression, and my own embarrassment. I threw my hands up, "what I'm trying to say is we aren't prisoners. To make a long story short, Zuko doesn't want to capture Aang, if Aang accepts he will be his teacher."

Sokka's eyebrow almost hit his hairline at my last sentence, "You mean to tell me the guy who chased us nearly around the world in the name of his country has suddenly turncoat."

"Yeah, he is completely on our side," I said with conviction that I wish I had, had earlier this morning.

"Huh," Sokka looked away, "do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mmm… Can you sit over there?" he pointed to Aang's empty cot, "I feel a little dizzy I need to lay down." I shot him a worried look which he did not see due to his face being scrunched up in pain as he eased himself back, with a broken sigh.

"You need to take it easy you have two fractured ribs."

"Yeah, feel them. So, you weren't a pushing force behind him changing sides?"

"What?" My eyes widening at his sudden question, I thought that part of the conversation was over! Gosh, he reminded me of dad sometimes. "No. His Uncle was the one to show him the right path. Not me – I mainly just yelled at him a lot."

"How did you know earlier what I was even talking about when I said so it must be true?"

"Well, I was anticipating you thinking that Zuko was…using me because he did tell Zhao that, but it was only to keep me safe. Otherwise, Zhao would have taken me prisoner too." I stared at him expecting at least some form of reaction, but all he did was nod along keeping his eyes closed.

He didn't say anything for a long while, I thought maybe he had gone back to sleep, I was started to hear his voice. "Where's Aang?"

I opened my mouth to reply when the boy in questioned came in, "right here." I looked up to see Zuko hunched over with Aang's arm around his shoulder as he helped him hobble to the cot. I quickly vacated my spot so that Aang could lay down.

Sokka slid an arm under his head, which probably pulled at his ribs and crossed his ankles. He was the picture of casual. "Hey, Prince Hot Head I kinda broke that basin," he sucked in a breath, "Was it an antique that's been in the family for every generation of awful?" I gazed a bit wide-eyed at Zuko hoping his patience would hold out and that he would not blow up at my brother.

Zuko looked at Sokka for a moment, before turning his gaze on the sharp broken pieces. "It wasn't."

"Oh well, that's too bad, no offense, I know you're good now. But, I was thinking you deserved some sort of comeuppance for stalking us."

"None taken."

"We brought you back some food, it's only papaya and rice." Aang glanced away guiltily, "I was pretty hungry."

Shockingly Sokka waved it off, "I don't think I can eat right now."

Sokka couldn't eat?! He must feel terrible. "I'll go fetch some more water and we can begin a healing session." I went out the door casting worried glances over my shoulder.

"I'll come by later Aang and we can talk more," Zuko said following me out. Although it wasn't the best time, I knew I had to say something, anything.

"Zuko-" He raised a hand to stop me and I felt my heart sink. Before I could utter another word, he turned on his heel and briskly walked away. Ice would have been warmer.

I stayed with Sokka and Aang all day when they weren't resting we laughed and talked, it was just like old times. That is until Zuko arrived at lunch inviting Aang to join him, and carrying trays for me and Sokka, food for dinner had been offered in the same way. I felt a stab of pain at the gesture and the closed off look in eyes when he glanced my way. But, at least Sokka finally gained back an appetite and managed to eat a sweet roll and broth. While I just pushed around the food on my plate. The more I tried not to think of Zuko the more I thought about it and the guilt gnawed at me. How could I do that him? How after all that had happened, after our kiss? I finally gave up on the act of eating and placed my food filled plate next to Sokka's empty bowls on the tray. My throat just kept feeling tighter and tighter, my eyes began to sting.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sokka's sleepily concerned voice cut through my heavy thoughts.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, trying to answer as if nothing was amiss. "I'm just going to take these dishes into the kitchen." I smiled brightly, "go on to sleep, I will check on you again in a little while."

He scoffed grinning, "I'm fine Katara, no need to come back. I'll see you in the morning."

Bidding him a soft goodnight, I walked normally out the door, blinking rapidly to clear my vision, but alas more tears took their place and spilling down my cheeks. With a strangled gasp, I set the tray on the floor beside the door and made a mad dash for the deck. The air was downright cold and chilled my heated skin, I hastily wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. I finally took note of how beautiful the night was. The black sky looked like velvet against the brightness of the full moon and stars, I couldn't help but stare. I could feel an extra surge of energy surge through my veins, moving to the middle of the deck, taking a deep breath through my nose and let go. With one swift move, I went into a stance and raised my arms calling long tendrils of water to my command. The water glistened under the moonlight as it twisted and twirled, lashing out at an invisible opponent. I went through every form I could think of and then did it again. I swirled the water into a funnel above the deck of the ship, adding more water to the formidable vortex.

"Do you plan on sinking the ship?" Zuko's baritone rang out, startled I almost lost my concentration the water swayed out of rhythm instead of correcting the mistake I spread out the water like a blanket and exhaled, not enough to freeze the water but enough for it to fall in snow flurries all around us. A huge smile stretched across my face at the sight. Let that answer his question. "What an incredible display of power." I felt the heat of Zuko right behind me.

"It's the moon." I shrugged still not facing him, I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to ward off the cold.

"Katara, the moon only increases the strength already there, just as the rising of the sun in the morning will for a fire bender."

A long silence settled between us where I gazed out at the water which served like a mirror for the night sky. "I'm so sorry, Zuko." His heated hand came to rest on my shoulder, I closed my eyes as he turned me around to face him, I kept my head down.

When I wouldn't look at him his fingers gently cupped my chin urging my head up, "look at me, Katara." With a deep breath, I gave into the softly given order, unlike earlier his golden eyes were swimming in emotion. "After all that I have done, I can not fault you for doubt."

"You were angry with me."

This time he closed his eyes for a moment, "I was and a noisy but wise old man pulled me aside to set me straight." He raised his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry for my behavior. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." I stepped closer to him placing my hand on his chest, his hand still cupping my chin tilted my head further back so that he could lower a sweet kiss to my lips. Unlike how the first one started this one was a soft caress that officially put an end to wounded feelings. When we broke apart he wrapped me in a tight embrace. I sighed in contentment allowing his warmth to wash over me. Giggling I couldn't help, but voice my sentiments, "And to think we could have settled all of our fights like this."

I felt and heard the rumble in his chest as he chuckled, kissing the top of my head, "If I would have ever even tried to hug you, you would have throttled me."

Buring my face deeper into his chest, I mumbled, "this would have been considered a punishment for you too."

"Mmmm, I've never been more grateful for change."

When he pulled away it was just enough so that he could give me another kiss if I had any doubts left it would be that I doubted I would ever be cold again.. and I loved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I stared in slight disgust across the table at Sokka who enthusiastically shoveled down his grilled salmon, his new clothes were wet in some places and singe in others, his hair hanging limply around his face instead of pulled back in a wolf tail. While slowly cutting pieces of the meat on my plate my eyes drifted to Zuko eating silently beside his Uncle who was in engaged in a lively conversation with Aang about air bending. The prince looked more disheveled than I had ever seen him, inky black hair sticking up in all directions, his sweaty dark green tunic not even buttoned closed, dirt smeared across his right cheek… What in the world had they been doing? Aang looked fine, his bald arrow tattooed head shining in the mid-day sun, clothes neat and clean.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sokka inquired swiping the piece I had just cut.

"I'm sure there is more in the kitchen. Don't pick off Katara's plate."

"I didn't ask you Zuko I asked my _sister_ and she doesn't care do you Katara?"My eyes went wide when Sokka rudely jabbed his knife into my salmon and put it on his plate, all the while glaring at Zuko.

"Sokka!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? You were never going to eat it all anyway." I peered at my brother in bewilderment, what has gotten into him? He has been in a rare mood, usually only with Zuko but it seems his agitation has stretched to me now too.

"I'm going into the village." I could feel myself about to snap at Sokka and I really did not want to fight with him, especially over something so minor.

"I was going to go myself, but since you are leaving would mind looking for jasmine tea, please?" Iroh asked shooting me a knowing look. Bless that man, he knew I needed some time away and gave me an excuse to stay out longer.

"Ooo!" Aang's jumped a little in his seat, "can you bring me back some lychee nuts?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be back in a while." I nodded sending Aang a sweet smile.

After swinging by the room for my coat and money I was on my way. We let down the anchor near the deserted beach, not too far from the large village of Kiri. Much to my dismay we still had to wade through icy water to reach the dark sand, but it was best not to draw attention by paying with gold at the harbor. I made sure to bend the water out of my clothes lest I catch a cold, that would be just what I need. I pulled my coat tighter around me, gazing up at the mountain if I squinted I could just make out the wooden pointed rooftops.

Unlike the last village, when I entered Kiri was bustling with activity children playing, vendors shouting their wares, the smell of fresh baked bread on the wind. I went first to the market and bought Aang enough lychee nuts to last him a good while and then went into a tea shop for the jasmine tea and came out with a box of exotic tea that I'm sure Iroh will absolutely fawn over. Then I was done, the whole trip lasting maybe an hour at most. I sighed heavily, disappointed that there was nothing else for me to really get and feeling bad for wanting to stay awhile. I cut down between two buildings to avoid the most populated parts of the square in order to reach the exit more smoothly. When suddenly something heavy dropped behind me, before I could even turn around a hand covered my mouth and strong arms wrapped around me pinning my arms to my sides, I dropped my bags to the ground. There was something familiar about this and for some reason, I was at ease when I should have attacked.

"Leaving already, water bender?" A low voice rasped in my ear. He immediately dropped his hand from my mouth and loosened his hold.

"Zuko!" I broke away from him easily and turned to face the smirking man, slapping at his dark brown-clad chest, his hair now brushed and falling into eyes in a way I found attractive.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Were you on the roof?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I saw you come out of the tea shop and was going to approach you but then I noticed you were heading out of town and followed."

"And how exactly did you get up there?" I didn't see an obvious or easy way to get on the building.

Eyes twinkling with mischief he replied, "I have my ways." Zuko grasps my hand leading me back into the busy square. "Come, I want to buy you lunch."

"We've already eaten," I bumped my shoulder against his.

"Neither of us ate much, thanks to your brother," his lips pulled down in a frown. "He eats more than a hog-monkey."

I sighed, "yeah."

Zuko led us over to an inn where they served food, it wasn't all that crowded so we were seated rather quickly by an earth kingdom girl about Zuko's age, who kept blatantly staring at him. Only turning to face me when I placed my order of steak and steamed vegetables, although it aggravated me I resisted the urge to glare.

When the server left after bringing the tea, Zuko leaned toward me, "I'm sorry for what I said about your brother."

I shook my head with a tiny smile to let him know that all is well. "Sokka has been a bit much to handle lately. I don't know why he is acting this way."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, pinning me with an even stare. "He knows Katara."

… "How? I haven't said a word, have you?"

"No, nothing has been said, but I spar with him every day and believe me I know he knows."

I swallowed hard, tightening my grip on his hand, "well, at least now I know why you two looked so dishelved at lunch." I flashed him grin I desperately wanted to make light of the situation to which I saw no way of fixing at the moment. What was I to do?

He scoffed, "I'm sure he is trying to kill me every time we spar." Zuko looked out the window for a moment, "Uncle watched Aang's training this morning and suggested we go see a friend of his, Master Jong Jong. Apparently, this man can offer us the help we need, I've never met him but I trust my Uncle."

With brows knitted together, I asked, "when do we leave?"

"It will just be Aang and me."

"Oh." I leaned back in my seat, just in time for the server to bring our plates, thankfully this time she didn't linger. "When will you leave?"

"When we return to the ship." I felt my heart fall in disappointment, although my mind told me that if Iroh suggested it then it was much needed. And maybe some time alone with Sokka would help our relationship for it hasn't been the same since he arrived.

We ate our meal in silence and though we held hands on the walk out of the village, only a few words were said here and there. It wasn't until we came to stand on the beach with the ship looming in front of us that I broke the quiet.

"Zuko," I pulled on his arm to bring him to a stop, " I-I'm going to miss you."

Zuko sat the bags on the ground, his hand reaching up to caress my face, wearing the softest expression, "I'm going to miss you too."

Without hesitation, I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips softly to his, but the sweet moment was interrupted when the sound of Appa groaning on the deck startled us apart. But I had to smile when seeing Aang laughing as he guided the bison down on the shore near us. Zuko brushed his hand discreetly across my forearm down to my hand, in a goodbye gesture, before he climbed into the saddle, tossing Aang his bag of lychee nuts.

Aang waved, "don't worry we'll be back soon."

"Have a safe journey," I called my eyes lingered on Zuko, his eyes never once left mine even as the bison ascended in the sky. I gazed after them until they were only a tiny dot on the horizon before gathering the sack contain Iroh's tea and heading back onto the ship.

I hate goodbyes. They always brought up memories from when Father left to fight in the war. Who knew if a farewell I will be back might actually be a goodbye forever. Dad fighting, Aang is a wanted man with a bounty on his bald head and Zuko a banished prince. I'm surrounded by people who either follow trouble or it comes after them. But, what does that say about me I thought ruefully, I must like the excitement and the adventure for I have surely stuck around, wild ostrich horses couldn't have dragged me away. The corridors were thankfully rather desolate, but I could hear ruckus laughter and yelling floating from the galley. No doubt with the prince gone, Iroh had given them a day off and it seemed they were enjoying themselves with drink and games. I could hear Sokka's excited voice as he gambled, I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that long ago that I would have marched in there and all but hauled him away from such an activity. But, he is a young man now and I cannot anymore tell him what to do than he I. He is my brother, yes, but we are both grown now and can't just insert our opinions or will onto one another. We have to live our own lives, make our own decisions based on what we want in life, this war will not last forever. I had a feeling we were both looking forward to the future and what it would hold for us. Sokka wanted to find a master to teach him in the ways of the sword and I caught how his stare would linger on the map, zeroed in on Kyoshi Island and I knew he was making plans. I on the other hand for once in my life was comfortable in just letting the river taking me where it flows. And it felt pretty good to just enjoy the now. Although I couldn't ignore forever that Zuko is the Fire Prince, banished or not and when the war is over… Iroh already established that he had no desire to rule so that would mean Zuko would become Fire Lord. What would that mean for us and our relationship?

"Well, hello my dear!" I turned around startled to see Iroh walking up behind. "Ah, I see you found my tea."

"Yes," I smiled, "I thought you might like this as well." I reached into the plain linen sack and pulled out the wooden box. "It's exotic tea leaves."

His face lighting up with joy, he took my hand and looped my arm through his, "let's try it, shall we."

Iroh went about the task of getting out the teapot and boiling the water with his fire bending. While waiting for the tea to steep I leaned my head on hand, taking in the sweet aroma of the tea. The late afternoon sun pours in through the large windows, the sea sparkling like diamonds. I felt at peace but a tad lonely, I could still feel the warm trail where Zuko fingers touched earlier.

I repressed a sigh, "when will Zuko and Aang return?"

"Mhmm, that's hard to say, my dear." Iroh dispensed the tea into our cups. "It's a three-day journey to Jongs Jong's camp, but their stay depends solely on how fast they learn." I must have made a face because he laughed, "don't worry I'm sure Prince Zuko will send you letters, besides we will be busy ourselves."

"We will?" I rose a brow in wonder, truthfully I thought that we would stay put and await their return.

"Oh yes, I have secured your brother a sword Master to train him and as for us well I need your help with recruiting allies for our cause." Iroh's mouth pulled down at the corners, his brow creasing, he stroked his beard a determined but hard glisten in his amber eyes. I knew I was seeing the General come fully out of him. "We are going to invade the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun and we will need an army to do it."

Author's Note: Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! Don't be shy leave a comment!:)


End file.
